


Spiral

by MyWolfyWaffleRage



Series: Swirling Shapes and Mishaps [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of the hyung line are in a big poly relationship, And is very protective of his kids, And they also love Jisung, Because Norenmin is life, But its fine cause same lol, But they also both want to smother Renjun in hugs, Caring Gang Member Chenle, Character development? I don't know her, Coffee Shops, Crack, Cute, Donghyuck and Renjun love each other, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gang Fic, How Do I Tag, Huge part of me wants to start again, I have the attention span of a fly, I'm not sure where this will go, I'm trying, Injury, It's lowkey got crack elements, Jaemin wants Jeno to love himself, Jeno and Jaemin are together, Jeno has some issues, Light Angst, M/M, Mark is a bit of a grump, Mark is head over heels for Hyuck, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not everyone is in the gang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overworking, Really bad relationship building, Sick Character, Slow To Update, So the narrative is everywhere, Soft gang, Still platonically, Swearing, Taeyong loves his gang family, This is actually more soft than anything ngl, This isn't gonna be dark or gritty, norenmin, platonically ofc, soft, this is gonna be a mess, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWolfyWaffleRage/pseuds/MyWolfyWaffleRage
Summary: ~*CURRENTLY FINISHED REWORKING! 10/10 COMPLETE*~"I'm spiralling down, downBut is falling for you really so bad?"Jisung is a tired college student who is struggling to pay rent every month. His friends try to help, but he refuses, only feeling guilt if he were to let them help out.Enter Chenle; a cute boy with a dolphin laugh that lights up the room. He meets Jisung within the college campus but it's not by means Jisung would've liked.As they get closer, Chenle moves into Jisung's apartment, needing to find a place to live anyway and following that, their lives become a sort of adventure. Who knew this could all escalate from Jisung fainting in front of the other boy?//Very much inspired by One of Us - a fanfiction written by sweetkpopfan here on ao3. It's a good read to me and it made me want to write something about gangs I guess Please go check out their stuff//





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my fic, Spiral! It's the first work I'm posting in this fandom.  
> Any kind of constructive feedback is welcome - the first and second and some parts of later chapters were written, like, a few months ago, so the flow and pacing might be all over the place and I'm sorry for that!! I'll try my best to keep the fic steady and decently flowing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all - Jisung's introduction.

"Watch where you're going kid!"

Jisung barely recovered from the heavy blow to his shoulder when the words processed in his head. He would've turned around and probably spat something back, but whoever ran into him was long gone now. Perhaps it was for the best - he didn't need to be picking up Donghyuck's slightly confrontational personality.

_Prick. He was the one to walk into me. He should watch where he's going before blaming me for his stupid mistakes._

It didn't really surprise him though - people barged past him like that all the time anyway and lately he was too tired to actually try and confront any of them. He was always tired these days; mind a mess, limbs heavy, shoulders carrying some invisible weight the size of Jupiter.

That's all because life was a tiring experience for Jisung. He woke up early in the mornings, where the birds screamed bloody murder as the sun rose, dragged himself all over the place from school to work and always ended up crashing onto his bed when he got home later on in thw afternoon. He hated the monotomous lifestyle that presented itself before him but...suffice it to say - not much could be done. He needed college for qualifications so he could get a job; he needed his current job to pay rent for his too-big apartment; he needed an apartment to continue going to college without waking up at more ridiculous hours. It was like a whole shitty cycle with no sign of letting up any time soon.

There wasn't really a point in complaining, though, he supposed. Life's a bitch, people suffer. To live and breathe also means to endure the unforgiving price of doing so. It's as if karma was chasing its own tail, trying to rip it off while not realising it was just fucking itself up.

_Karma's never been good to me anyway._

He huffed and shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket, shrugging off the morbid thought and focusing on the music playing into his ears from his phone.

It wasn't long before he walked into the coffee shop he worked at - going straight into the back, and slipping off his hoodie while replacing it with an apron as if it was econd nature. Heading to the kitchen, he already spotted Taeil and Jungwoo who were bustling about, making and taking orders. The young boy announced his arrival and instantly the oldest walked over and greeted him.

"You look dead on your feet," Taeil remarked almost immediately, trying not to seem too worried. Jisung didn't like others worrying about him. Everytime pity or concern flashed in someone's eyes - everytime he heard sympathy in someone's voice; he shut down. He closed himself off and tried his best to keep up a careless attitude because, well, honestly, emotions are hard to deal with, especially in abrupt or sudden social situations. He didn't know how to control and compose himself in a way that wasn't awkward or seemingly robotic, which was weird. He despised the fact that he didn't really have a say in how he acted. They were his emotions, for fuck's sake, how could he not have control over them? The answer to that was impulse.

He was too much of an emotional person. He felt too much and therefore, when he wasn't controlling himself, expressed too much. He hated how he had to put up with such extremes but just like everything else in his stale life, he couldn't actually do anything about it. This helpess and miserable feeling was not uncommon to him.

"Thanks. It came with my college student starter pack," the younger retorted blankly, writing down an order with little to no thought. (It was a reflex by now, being able to retain and recite information almost instantly.) Taeil raised an eyebrow but didn't question the odd comeback.

"Are you getting enough sleep lately? I know you've been working the night shift for Joohae. You shouldn't let him do that to you, let me or even all of us help out! If this continues, I will have to fire him." The older rambled, concerned for the tired boy's health.

"No, hyung - don't fire him, it's fine. I can handle a few night shifts." Jisung protested, passing the order over to Jungwoo, who sent him a gentle smile. "Besides, it's not like college wouldn't keep me up anyway. It already is. Too many assignments."

"So you really haven't been sleeping." Taeil accuses, folding his arms and frowning. "Ji, this isn't good for your health. If you keep going on like this, you'll burn out." Frustration bubbled up inside the boy, he was tired and stressed and overwhelmed and he didn't have time for his health anymore. He didn't have time for anything anymore.

"Well, there's not a lot I can do, y'know!" He snapped angrily, instantly regretting it. He paled visibly and his eyes grew wide with realisation and fear.

_What a fuck up._

_Disrespectful brat._

_Can't control yourself, yet again._

_How useless can you get?_

"H-Hyung...I'm so sorry -I didn't mean to snap at you I swear! I-I'm just.-" He starts frantically, but was cut short when he felt a warm hand land on his shoulder. For a second, he wondered how he missed seeing it coming. But then he realised that reality seemed to be almost...clipping. Lagging. Everything was spinning and it made concentration a harder task than it should be.

"Jisung, it's fine. You're stressed out, I know. It's okay to be stressed. But you need to relax, okay? You're in no state to be working, kid. I don't want you in work for the next few days."

Jisung's panic at that statement lead him into a smaller outburst of protest. "B-But, hyung! I need to work -- how will I pay rent? You of all people know that I'm struggling!"

"Let me pay the rent for this month."

"No! I can't let you do that!" Jisung retorted firmly, lightly shaking his head.

Taeil sighed and now the look of worry was clear on his face which caused guilt to strike through his bones, almost knocking him over.

"Jisung-ah..."

The younger's shoulders rose despite how much they ached. He probably looked just as guilty as he felt and couldn't meet the older's gaze.

"I'll be fine...Like you said, I'm just stressed right now...As soon as I can rest, I will." he quietly muttered out, making Taeil huff.

"Promise?" He sternly asked, putting both hands on Jisung's shoulders. The boy nodded.

"I promise."

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

"Dude, you look like shit." Donghyuck stated bluntly as Jisung walked over to him and Renjun. The younegst scoffed and rolled his eyes, dropping down carelessly at the park table, inbetween his two friends.

"Taeil's said that already. Tell me something I don't know." Jisung remarked with a stale voice. Silence hung between them and Jisung could see his older friends looking at each other over his shoulders.

"Why don't you skip classes for today, Sungie?" Renjun asked, threading his hands through Jisung's hair carefully. The younger groaned in exasperation but kept his forehead pressed against his arms, which were folded over on the table.

"Because classes are important. And mandatory. Plus I have a test for my Lit class tomorrow and you know how Ms.Lee gets when people don't go to her shitty pre-exam lessons."

"Fuck Ms.Lee, dude! You're withering away right in front of us!-" Jisung sent Donghyuck an unamused glare, making him now roll his eyes. "-Okay maybe I'm being dramatic, but look at you! You're paler than that music volunteer from the Uni a few blocks away! What's his name? Jihoon? Or something ---"

" _Anyway!_ " Renjun interrupted pointedly, "You also look thinner too. How is that even possible? You were already skinny enough to become one of those display skeletons in the Biology labs." He poked Jisung's somewhat gaunt cheek, earning him a petulant whine and a large, boney hand to shoo him away.

"What is this, _Snog_   _Marry Avoid_?" Jisung quipped in an irritated tone. "Stop worrying, I'm _fine_. Just tired."

"If this is you being ' _just tired_ ' then what the fuck does ' _exhausted_ ' look like?" Donghyuck snorted, smirking slyly. Jisung elbowed his arm, making the older laugh louder. "Okay! Okay! I get it, you're fine or whatever." He protested, waving his hand dissmissively and in a somewhat lazy fashion.

The topic was ultimately dropped after that, much to Jisung's relief, but they still sent him concerned glances when they thought he wasn't looking. He ignored them, let them indulge in their worries at least a little bit 

"Do you guys wanna sleep over at mine tomorrow?" Renjun offered sometime later, looking eager and excited about the idea.

"Yeah, sure. I got nothing better to do. Plus, nothing could ever beat our sleepovers." Donghyuck chimed, looking over to Jisung for his answer. "You in, Sungie?"

Jisung was free tomorrow, no doubts about it, but Jisung honestly didn't know if he wanted to go. He loved his friends -loved them to death - but he didn't know if he could keep up with their energy the entire time. Not to mention the fact that they might take it as an opportunity to coddle him; to try and get him to let them care for him. He just couldn't let that happen.

On the other hand though: he hasn't slept over at Renjun's in a while, hasn't properly cuddled with both of them for a while either...And he missed their affection and teasing...Besides, it wasn't guaranteed that they'd smother him with their concern, right? And if they did, it'd only be for a night...

"Uh..." he muttered intelligently.

"Come on, Ji! It'll be fun!" Donghyuck urged, hooking his arm with Jisung's before proceeding to basically hug it while cuddling close. The younger boy whined in complaint again and tried to pull away, but Donghyuck could not be shaken off. He looked to Renjun desperately for help, but the Chinese boy simply laughed at his misery.

God, these two were a  pain in the ass. But he loved them, anyway. Maybe. Sort of.

"C'mon, Ji, we'll even keep away from Highschool Musical just for you."

" _HEY_! Shut it Renjun, we all know that it's you who hates Highschool Musical! Don't manipulate our baby like that!"

Definitely.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

After Jisung finished his night shift, he trudged his way home. He couldn't pin-point exactly when his head started to feel fuzzy, but he didn't let that deter him.

Firmly, he pushed it back; there wasn't time to worry about it, not when he needed to study for his test tomorrow. Education was a priority.

For the hours proceeding, he sat hunched over (almost painfully so) on his bed, going over notes and information that he absolutely needed. He didn't really have much understanding of any of it right now, but retained it in his brain nontheless. When dawn came, Jisung was showered and dressed, ready for the day if it weren't for the bone-aching exhaustion he felt thrumming through his limbs.

All the information seemed to be bouncing around his head, smashing into the sides of his skull, causing it to sting horribly, like angry bees. Or wasps.

He stumbled out of his apartment and then to college, fully prepared to splurge out information onto his test and then forget about it a second later.

Which is actually exactly what he did.

Everything he had shoved into his memory the night before was now on that paper and, at this point, he didn't care if it made sense or not. He tried his best, god damnit; it's the fault of whoever the flying fuck made the test in the first place - who decided to include so much useless content anyway? Fuck them and fuck that test.

Afterwards, he felt numb, empty. All sense if knowledge was sapped out of him and left only motion controls left for him to fend himself with.

In a cloudy haze, he walked through campus, hands fumbling with his phone so he could phone someone - anyone. A total shut down was emerging, faster than he could even comprehend what was going on. He suddenly couldn't feel anything - not even the overpowering headache that was there just seconds ago.

Jisung knew he should've been looking where he was going instead of shoving his face into his phone to try and see what he was doing (for once, it would've actually been his fault) but alas he didn't and so  he collided with another boy who was rushing around the corner. His exhausted body took the collision as an opportunity to finally give out on him and he collapsed back onto the floor, as did his phone, thankfully unharmed.

"Woah! Sorry, dude, I didn't see you there!" The boy's voice swam in his ears. He felt like he was underwater, limbs heavy and difficult to move, hearing muffled and garbled.

_What's happening to me?_

Jisung's head was spinning and reality started to fade in and out of focus as he used one shaky arm to push himself up a bit, to try and keep the overwhelming urge to pass out at bay. "Hey...Are you okay? Should I call someone?" The same voice called to him, but now it sounded more frantic, panicked even.

The person above him finally crouched down to his level and from what Jisung could see, he seemed concerned and even scared. He only got occasional clear glimpses before suddenly his eyesight reverted bacm to being more of a watercoloured rendition of everything.

_This is it. This is how I die. In front of a cute stranger. How painfuly tragic._

"Call...Donghyuck..." Jisung muttered weakly, arm giving out, unable to hold himself up. The last thing he saw was that pretty, worried face shifted to a more mortified expression, and then everything went to black.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! It's one of the chapters I wrote months back and I've tried to edit it to make it flow a bit better! There's a lot of characters introduced in this chapter so i'm sorry if things seem rushed or choppy, I just wanted to get around with establishing the characters that will appear a lot~~
> 
> Warning: a lot of swearing in this chapter and as I loom back, there's not a lot of mention about how much Jisung is actually affected by this sickness I'm sorry ;-; I'll try and put more focus on on it in chapter 3.
> 
> //POST-REWORK: This chapter is still messy, but better than what it was//

Coming back to reality was slow and hazy for Jisung. His senses were muddled and everything was fuzzy, blending into a giant, incomprehensible disaster.

The sensory mess couldve lasted for minutes or days, Jisung wasn't sure, but when he eventually got everything to make sense, he was suddenly hit by reality. A heaviness was in his bones and muscles along with an ache. His whole body felt like it was both on fire and submerged in the Arctic waters. And...what the fuck?

All this heaviness came from exhaustion, he knew that, but...he had just woke up, right? When did he fall asleep...? Jisung raked his barely functional mind for answers, beggining to recall the events of yesterday. He stayed up all night revising and then he got to school....nothing unusual so far...He did the test and was walking home---

And he passed out.

In front of a stranger.

Despite the heaviness of his eyelids, Jisung's eyes shot open, and he looked around in panic as he tried to push himself up.

"Hey, take it easy!" A boy shot up from a chair nearby.

"Wh-Who are you!? Where am I!?" Jisung demanded, tensing up.

The boy - who was actually really cute, Jisung noted - put his arms up as if to show that he wasn't going to harm Jisung.

"I'm Chenle. You're in my house cause you passed out." He explained.

"Passed out...Y-You...You're the one I ran into...?"

"Yeah. Chill out, you're safe." Chenle saw his struggle and helped him to sit up, leaning him against the back of the couch that he was layig on. A haze washed over Jisung again and he sighed,

"I'm Jisung...Sorry for freaking out...and...passing out like that..." he apologised softly as he rubbed his eye sleepily like a child would

"He's so cute! Can't we keep him?"

"No, you know we can't, Lucas."

Jisung looked around to see a horde of other people sat around. He blinked, confused as to how he didn't register them before. His socially awkward nature bloomed at the sight of so many new people and he opened his mouth to try and say something - anything.

"U-uh..." Fuck.

"Sorry if that seemed weird. He doesn't mean anything by it." Chenle said, smiling at him sheepishly.

"You act as if I did something terrible," Lucas huffed, but then went on "You were in a pretty bad state when Chenle found you. I mean, you still kind of are but at least you're responsive now. I've gotta go, Taeyong texted me. Call me if you need me okay?" He smiled widely and left the room, looking a bit like a happy puppy as he padded away.

Chenle called out an "okay!" to him and looked back at Jisung, who seemed lost, but didn't question anything.

"How did you even get that bad?" He asked, tilting his head. He looked like a little puppy - just like that Lucas guy who left.

Jisung shrugged and muttered an answer, cursing his shitty awkward nature due to how it came out.

"uh...I-I don't know."

"Usually it gets this bad if you're overworking. Jen---"

Chenle was interrupted by Jisung's phone ringing. He picked it up and answered it before Jisung could protest.

"Hello, this is Chenle speaking?" He greeted in a fake cheery manner.

"Where the hell is Jisung!?" A voice (Donghyuck, Jisung realised) snarled at Chenle through the phone and the boy tried to calm them down.

"Woah, relax." He drawled out with a grin "He's fine. He passed out a few hours ago and he's with me right now."

"Saying that he's with you doesn't help me relax, jackass. Now tell me where the fuck Jisung actually is,"

"Fiesty, isn't he?" One of the other boys in the room muttered, causing the others to laugh.

"Alright, calm your tits," Chenle sighed "Look how about I text you the location and you can come get him,"

"Fine! Be quick, chump," and the boy at the other end of the line hung up. Silence filled the room for a few seconds before Chenle spoke again, bringing out his phone and typing in Donghyuck's number to text him.

"Well that was interesting. I'm looking forward to meeting your friends." Chenle chuckles. "Anyway - I guess I should introduce everyone here, huh? The guy that left earlier is Lucas is my brother, he helped me with getting you home and he's got some medical knowledge, which is why he stuck around. And these guys are the Dream crew. Over there we have Mark," he pointed to the boy who made the comment about Donghyuck earlier. He gave a non-commital wave and went back to looking at his phone. "and over there, we have the gross couple Jaemin and Jeno," he pointed at two boys that were cuddling on another couch across the room. He managed to point at hem seperately as he said their names, despite the fact that they were pretty close - almost putting siamese twins to shame. Jaemin was a sparkly eyed boy with light and coppery brown hair, while Jeno was handsome but kind of formiddable looking, especially with his jet black hair, a sharp contrast to the soft colour of the Jaemin's.

"You're gay as well," Jeno grunted. "You just called yourself gross,"

"I didn't say gay is gross. I said you are gross,"

"Asshole,"

"Love you guys, too,"

"Uh.."

"Sorry Jisung,"

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

A while later, only Chenle and Jisung remained in the room. They talked about trivial things and what they were wanting to do with their lives. Chenle seemed to want to avoid that topic, though. Jisung learned a lot of things about the boy - for example, he was from China and he was studying music at the college, he lived in this house with a lot of other people and he was older than Jisung.

("I-I'm your hyung?" Chenle had asked excitedly, eyes shining with joy. Jisung couldn't deny him with an expression like that.

"Sure,"

The squeal of happiness that escaped the older boy almost blew out his eardrums)

Jisung didn't know what to say about himself, so he instead focused on his friends. Donghyuck, the fiesty one who answered the phone, and Renjun, the small and fierce but playful Chinese boy. He told Chenle stories about them, like how Donghyuck tried to fight someone twice his size for picking on Jisung or the time Renjun was completely oblivious to a girl's romantic advances towards him in highschool. It was cute, honestly. She's still good friends with them and they love to joke about it to this day.

He also talked about the coffee shop he worked in, talking about Taeil and Jungwoo and how they cared for him a lot and acted like his protective older brothers.

Someone peeked into the room, a man who seemed to be on the small side and was wearing a very large hoodie. He called to Chenle, who looked over to him

"Some kids are here saying they're here for you,"

"Oh, yeah, they're Jisung's friends. Send them in. Thanks Ten,"

A few minutes later, Jisung's friends rushed into the room and Donghyuck refrained from tackling the younger boy. Instead he sat down next to him on the couch and took hid face in his hands.

"You scared us, you little shit!" He scolded "what did we say about your limits!? You work too damn hard and now look at you," he moved one of his hands, placing the back of it to Jisung's forehead. "You've got a fever and you look like you've been dragged through a vampire's foundation collection. I had to deal with Taeil and Jungwoo freaking out because you didn't show up to work!"

"Hyuck, calm down,' Renjun chuckled "You're gonna give the kid a stroke with how fast you're talking. How is his little head gonna process all of those words, hm?"

"Hey," Jisung whined "I processed them just fine,"

"Shh, Jisungie, grown ups are talking."

Just before Jisung could retort about their small age gap, the Dream crew walked back into the room, stopping when they saw two strangers next to Jisung and Chenle. Jeno and Jaemin looked confused, staring dumbfounded while Mark folded his arms and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Chenle. Care to explain who these are?"

"Oh, Hyung! This is Donghyuck and this is Renjun! They're Jisung's friends."

"Oh and Taeyong just let them in here? Total fucking strangers?"

"Uh, excuse me? Are you forgetting the fact that you literally have one of my friends here? Who I will assume you haven't even met before because he's never mentioned you. You let a stranger into your home already and if he or any of us were gonna cause trouble, we would've done it already, so I advise that you shut the fuck up and back off, pal." Donghyuck growled lowly. Mark glared in response and walked closer to the mouthy boy, who was squaring up despite the fact that Mark seemed to tower over him.

"You're entering a domain you should steer very fucking clear of, pal," Mark retorted, shoving Donghyuck's chest roughly for emphasis.

Renjun wormed between them and pushed at them both. They weren't strong pushes but it was enough to part them.

"Now's not the time." The boy grumbled, glaring at the two. "What's important is making sure that Jisung is okay and making sure that everybody's not out to kill each other."

"He's right," Chenle nodded "These guys are harmless anyway, hyung. You're just being a dick"

"I'm being cautious, Chenle,"

"A cautious dick,"

"Whatever. Can they just hurry up and get the fuck out,"

"What? But can't they stay? Donghyuck's funny!" Chenle whined

"Chenle, they're strangers,"

"Friendly strangers! C'mon pleeeaasse?"

"What if they don't want to stay? Or if Jisung doesn't want to stay? He's sick after all."

"I'm happy staying," Donghyuck smirked, knowing it'd anger Mark. "Injunnie?"

"I'm fine with it," the chinese boy shrugged "Jisungie?"

All eyes were on Jisung now and he looked around sheepishly.

"I'm okay with staying," He smiled nervously. Chenle cheered happily and Mark huffed, while Jaemin and Jeno simply watched the scene, amused.

"Fine," Mark grumbled "I'm gonna get some meds and stuff for Jisung. Does he still have a fever?"

"Yep,"

"Right. I'll be back,"

The tension melted from the room as soon as Mark left and Donghyuck huffed, frowning at the doorway.

"What's his problem?"

"He's just kinda paranoid. And defensive."

"You're telling me,"

"Well, defensive Marks aside, how about we get to all know each other some more? Seeing as you're staying"

"Alright" Donghyuck smirked "Never have I ever?" Renjun rolled his eyes, but grinned nontheless, as did Jisung. The others didn't seem to catch it.

They continued for a while playing different games, Mark joining after a while with some medicine for Jisung, seemingly calmer than when he left the room. The games turned from verbal party games to video games eventually and Chenle was letting out high pitched squeals of laughter at Donghyuck's panick as his character spun out in Mario Kart.

It was fun, Jisung had to admit. It's been a while since they played games like this with more people than just himself, Donghyuck and Renjun. He learned more about the Dream crew and they themselves relaxed more and more, even Mark was becoming comfortable with the three 'strangers' as time went on.

Maybe too comfortable, actually, Jisung mused as he saw the glint in Mark and Donghyuck's eyes whenever they looked at each other. And if Renjun noticed Jeno and Jaemin shooting glances at him (which Jisung doubts, because, as mentioned before, that boy can be seriously oblivious sometimes) he didn't make any mention of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this mess xD  
> As always, comments, kudos and feedback are appreciated! Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! This focuses a bit more on sick Jisung + some fluffy stuff w/ caring Chenle and Donghyuck!!! We also see some Dream China Line Interaction(tm) because I love when China line interact~~

The next few days brought with it the pain and suffering of being sick. Jisung's head throbbed painfully as soon as he woke up on the 3rd day of being borederline bedridden (courtesy of his hyungs). He cringed, which made the pain worse, and tried his best to keep in any pained noses. He refused to let this sickness affect him any more than it already had.

Luckily, he was presented an effective distration in the form of his phone, which buzzed annoyingly on his bedside table. He grabbed it and unlocked it, setting it to be completely silent and then checked his notifications. There was a message from Chenle - they had all exchanged phone numbers before the trio left - and he smiled as he read it.

 

**Chenlame**

Hey, Jisungiiee~~ Are you awake??? 

_recieved 9:38 am_

 

**Jisick**

Yeah i am. Why?

_Recieved 9:40 am_

 

**Chenlame**

Can I come to yours today? I wanna see how youre doing. Youre still stick right? :(

_Recieved 9:41 am_

 

**Jisick**

Sure you can! And yeah im still sick but its no deal honestly, hyung ^^

_Recieved 9:41 am_

 

**Chenlame**

Ill be the judge of that, mister >:I Ill be around at like 12 okay?

_Recieved 9:42 am_

 

**Jisick**

Okay hyung see you then ^^

_Recieved 9:43 am_

 

**chenlame**

See you then, sungiieee! ♡♡

_Recieved 9:43 am_

 

Jisung sighed and let his phone drop onto his bed, careful to not let it fall off the edge. He flopped back down onto his back from his sitting position, head hitting the pillows with a soft  _fwump_. The ceiling above him wasn't interesting in the slightest, barren, smooth and plane, but he stared at it anyway, becoming lost in thought as he did so.

His mind wandered here, there and everywhere; never actually focusing on anything. Thoughts raced by almost faster than he could comprehend them and Jisung wondered if it was due to the fever that was currently wracking through him, causing him to both shiver and sweat.

That wasn't all that was affecting him, though, oh no. His gut started kicking up a storm, causing a prominent discomforted feeling to take ahold of him. He groaned and turned over on his side, curling up into himself as he tried to will the feeling away.

His thoughts were still racing, but by this point he couldn't actually keep up with any of them, clips of everything and nothing amplified in his mind until suddenly, nothing.

Darkness.

He didn't even realise that he'd passed out until he was abruptly awoken by Chenle shaking him.

"Jisungie?" He muttered softly "How're you feeling?" The twisting of his gut seemed to be gone now, but the pounding headache and the mind boggling mix of hot and cold prickles on his skin were still very much there. He looked up at Chenle, blearily blinking a few times before bringing his heavy hand to rub at his face.

"Like shit...My head hurts really bad..." he responded, voice thick and garbled a bit from sleep. Chenle hummed in sympathy, touching his hand to Jisung's forehead.

"You've got a fever, too. Have you taken anything for it yet?" Jisung shook his head.

"I woke up just as you texted me," he explained, watching as Chenle left the room a second later. He glared at the wall that his bed was pressed against and cursed his body for being a traitor. Barely a few minutes later, Chenle returned with pills and a glass of water - he placed them on the bedside table to help Jisung sit up and then offered them to him, to which the younger accepted them gratefully.

"I guess it's a good thing I came around huh?" Chenle joked, causing Jisung to chuckle softly.

"I guess so,"

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

Hours later, Jisung had relocated to the couch, draped in blankets courtesy of Donghyuck, who was also cuddling him as they watched a movie (Happy Feet) with Renjun and Chenle. The latter two were speaking to each other quietly in Chinese, Chenle seeming quite happy that he was talking to someone in his mother tongue. It made Jisung smile a bit before he nuzzled into Donghyuck's chest sleepily.

"You okay, Jisung-ah?" The older questioned him softly, looking down at him. Jisung nodded, contemplating whether he should actually answer verbally as well.

"I feel better than how I've felt the last couple of days," he murmers as he watches Mumble dance on screen. Donghyuck smiles and runs a hand through Jisung's hair.

"That's good. Maybe you can head back to work within the next week then."

Work...? Oh, working at the coffe shop he means---

Shit.

Jisung tries to sit up, startled by the realisation that just smacked him in the face. Donghyuck's arms, though loose, stopped him from doing so, and he landed back on the other boy's chest.

"Woah, what's wrong?"

"Work -- I haven't been in  _days!_ " Jisung was panicked now "I--"

"Ji, it's a few days. It wont hurt you. You need the rest, remember? Taeil's already payed your rent for the month, anyway."

"He  _what!?_ But - But....What about Joohae?"

"He actually came to work for once. You do know he has a job there for a reason, right? You can't just cover for him all the time because then it might as well be your job, not his."

Jisung sighed, the older boy had a point. He thought briefly about Taeil paying the rent, but figured that it had been done and he couldn't do much about it now. He gave in and resumed his previous actions of burying his face into Donghyuck's chest

"You worry too much, Jisungie," Donghyuck sang lightly, running his hands through the younger's hair again. Jisung hummed in response, not up to arguing against the older for the time being. He looked over to Renjun and Chenle, who seemed to have not heard Jisung and Donghyuck's conversation, too lost in their Mandarin filled discussion to notice.

Chenle's smile was uplifting to say the least. It was like the sun, a source of light and energy - those who were in the same room as it would be enlightened and for those not around his high pitched, screechy laugh would carry the effect to them. It was fascinating, Jisung thought, to see an actual personification of sunshine (aside from Donghyuck) bring up the mood of even the most grumpy of people (looking at you, Mark).

Jisung hoped that he'd be seeing and feeling the effect of that smile for a long time.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

"You're awake early," Jisung jumped in surprise, almost dropping his cup, and turned around to frown at Renjun, who tried to hide his amused grin as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm feeling a lot better today, I didn't feel as tired when I woke up." The younger explained as he fished a cup out for the Chinese boy. Said boy hummed in response and lifted himself up to sit on the side next to Jisung, watching as he made tea for them both. "How do you find our new friends?"

"They're cool. I still don't know them that much, so it's not like I have much of a strong opinion, honestly." Renjun replies, shrugging. "Chenle's nice to talk to. Sweet kid, actually."

"He seemed pretty happy about speaking Mandarin to you,"

Renjun chuckled. "Yeah he was. He said it reminds him of his brother Lucas and home in general,"

"Huh, I met Lucas while I was at Chenle's house. Strange guy, but he seems friendly,"

"Maybe that's their family trait," Renjun laughed "Weird but totally harmless,"

"Definitely harmless," Jisung snickered "I feel like Chenle would be the kind of person to cry if he killed a spider," the image of Chenle sobbing over the death of an arachnid was both saddening and endearing. The boy clearly had a big heart - even big enough for small critters and Jisung felt an immense fondness for the boy at the thought.

"Haha! I can see it now," Renjun barked out happily "He's totally the kind to cry at a rom-com's happy ending,"

The ideas were cute, just like Chenle himself, and to anyone who knew the boy for even a short amount of time, the scenarios would be nothing if not totally plausible. However, for those who actually knew Chenle, they could also be far from the truth.

 

Very far indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if the sick Jisung content doesn't seem like mhch :( There's the posssibilty that it will return some time in the future, though, so hopefully you wont be tok starved of content!
> 
> I'm not sure when exactly romance will spark between the characters, but I promise this wont be too much of a slow burn!
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and feedback are appreciated! Have a good day!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is just a brief mention of anxiety in this chapter. It's nothing really noticeable, but I'm putting this here just in case.
> 
> Chapter 4! This is later than intended, I'm sorry!!! I forgot about updating so I had to quickly type this up now. I wrote this in one sitting, so there will be some really awkward pacing and such. I think I'll start taking perhaps a few days to write each chapter - just so I can make them of a better quality instead of just writing each chapter in about an hour. This'll also give me more time to reflect on my work and let me correct it more~~
> 
> Anyway, in this chapter, we have some Luwoo! I really like Luwoo and I think their conflicting loud and quiet personalities are really cute >w< I'll be writing more interactions between them as the story goes on, just like all the other relationships. Chensung, Markhyuck and Norenmin are kind of my main focuses for now - so I'll be trying to work on their interactions the most, but I don't mind other ships (be it romantic or just friendly)

Life finally returned to normal once Jisung's sickess passed. Well, almost. He still attended work and college, but his hyungs wouldn't let him work as much as before. His working hours were shortened and they checked up on him through call and text periodically, making sure he'd eaten and rested enough. Even Joohae's shifts were actually done by the man himself more often now, with Jungwoo or Renjun taking them over at times instead of Jisung.

This originally annoyed him to no end - he felt like he was being treated as some incompetent child who they thought couldn't be trusted managing himself. He had texted Chenle about it eventually, too stubborn and salty to actually confront his hyungs about the issue.

**Chenlog**

Well...I mean...Youre not stupid. They know that, jisungie

_Recieved 7:43 PM_

 

**Chenlog**

Its just....when you did manage yourself, you ended up passing out because you overworked and pushed past your limits :(

_Recieved 7:44 PM_

 

**Chenlog**

I dont think its that they dont trust you, theyre just looking out for you --thats how I see it anyway

_Recieved 7:44 PM_

 

**Treesung**

I guess youre right?? Theyve become really protective since that whole thing

_Recieved 7:45 PM_

 

**Treesung**

Doesn't make it any less annoying tho :/

_Recieved 7:45 PM_

 

**Chenlog**

It'll pass, sungieee~~ dont worry abt it okay? 

_Recieved 7:46 PM_

 

**Chenlog**

Try talking to them, maybe? Thats what i do when i feel like my hyungs are being a little ott

_Recieved 7:46 PM_

 

**Treesung**

Okay, hyung, i think you're right! I'll talk to them.Thanks a bunch ♡♡♡

_Recieved 7:49 PM_

 

**Chenlog**

No problem, Jisungie! ♡♡♡ :)

_Recieved 7:50_

 

Jisung sighed and stared at his bedroom wall. Talking to his hyungs about this wouldn't be easy - he's awkward and lacks the ability to express himself with even the most simple of things at times. This issue wasn't simple. Not entirely, anyway. It wasn't something serious, nor complicated, but it still managed to curl its way around Jisung's head and block him from being able to string together the words to describe how he felt.

 

"Why is this so hard? Normal people wouldn't make such a big deal." He muttered bitterly to himself, bringing his knees up to his chest, curling into himself. A look at the window gave him no answers to his question, but he noticed that it was snowing outside. The small, white, falling specks calmed him slightly and he breathed in and out deeply to try and get himself together again.

He liked the winter. It was colder, yes, but the entire season felt more...peaceful. Unlike the summer, people didn't blast out their shitty and obnoxiously loud music from their cars or go outside to enjoy the weather. The only time you see people outside is when they're doing christmas shopping, but even then, it barely lasted that long, only a few weeks at most.

Plus, it made the coffee shop much nicer to be in. In the seasons like summer, the shop would seem stifilingly hot and even sometimes stuffy, but in the colder months, the shop's warmth was nothing if not appreciated.

Jisung felt like he better appreciated a lot of things in general through the winter.

Like blankets. His bed. 

His hyungs.

Groaning in frustration, Jisung buried his face in his hands. He can ramble on about his favourite season but not talk to his brothers? The ones he truly trusts with his life? He supposed that the two things weren't really alike at all - two totally different topics to talk about - but still. He felt like some kind of broken record or scratched CD, getting stuck on a word or sound and being unable to get past it and move on already.

Fuck this.

He picked his phone up and scrolled through his contacts, looking at the names of his hyungs, contemplating who to call. Donghyuck and Jungwoo were working right now and Renjun said he had a lot of homework to do this week, but Taeil didn't have anything going on, at least as far as he knew. He collected his courage and badly strewn together words before clicking the call button.

With each ring, his anxiety built up. The suspense was being drawn out for longer than it should have been. After what seemed like centuries (but in reality, it was only 4 rings) Taeil picked up.

"Jisung-ah?" He asked immediately "Are you okay? Do you feel sick again?"

"No, hyung, I'm fine, calm down. I just...needed to talk to you about something.'

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well..."

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

The coffee shop was strangely quiet today. Only a few actually showed up and it was kind of boring, despite Jungwoo and Donghyuck being there as well. He huffed as he scrolled through his phone idly, but the instantly turned it off as he heard the door to the shop open. 

"Jisungieee!" Chenle greeted as he and Lucas walked up to the counter. Jisung smiled, boredom quickly fading to the back of his mind as soon as he saw the older boy.

"Hi, Lele hyung," he responded "What brings you here?"

"Me and Lucas were passing by and we thought we'd pay a visit!"

Now Jisung could actually focus on Lucas a bit, he noticed how handsome he actually was - and how tall he was. He would be almost intimidating to even look at if it was't for the smile on his face, something that practically radiated positive energy.

"You're looking much healthier, man!" He said excitedly, loud voice seemingly amplified by the quiet atmosphere of the shop. Jisung nodded and smiled at him.

"Ah - thank you, hyung," he replied, awkward nature making him stumble a bit on his words. The giant didn't seem to mind it and ruffled his hair playfully, stating a 'no problem' before they all looked at Jungwoo, who came out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Oh, Jisung, who're these people?" He asked, tilting his head. Chenle answered before Jisung could even open his mouth.

"I'm Chenle and this is my brother, Lucas!" He explained cheerfully, making Jungwoo smile. The older two's eyes met and they stared for a few second, fixated on each other. Chenle and Jisung shared knowing glances and waited a few second before clearing their throats to try and move them on from the border line flirting the two were doing with only their eyes. They both flushed a soft pink as they snapped out of it.

"Nice to meet you, Chenle and Lucas!" Jungwoo smiled as if nothing had happened "Can we get you anything while you're here?"

"We'll both have hot chocolates, thank you!" The young Chinese answered for them both, Lucas too taken aback to even say anything.

"Okay, coming right up," Jungwoo sang as he retreated to the kitchen, leaving Jisung alone again with the guests.

There was about 3 second of silence before Chenle once again spoke, apparently unable to stay quiet for too long (though Jisung wasn't complaining).

"So, did you talk to them?" He asked, leaning on the counter lazily. Jisung nodded in response.

"Yeah, I rang Taeil shortly after we talked and we sorted things out."

"See? I told you it'd be okay, didn't I? I'm glad it went well for you,"

The next few minutes were spent with the three talking about random topics like school and work. Chenle seemed interested in the fact Jisung's apartment was big enough for more than one person, but he didn't mention much about it, simply had a contemplative look in his eyes before he flashed back to his usual sunshine expression.

Jungwoo came back out with the drinks, smiling at them as he placed them on the counter. Lucas paid for the drinks despite Chenle's protests and Jungwoo slipped him a piece of paper along with his change.

"Call me if you wanna go on a date sometime?" He asked in his soft voice, blinking innocently at the taller boy. Lucas flushed again, but this time, a darker shade of pink took over.

"U-Uh, yeah! Yeah, sure." Jisung and Chenle shared grins between them.

"Speaking of hanging out," Chenle starts "Jisung, I was wondering if you, Renjun and Donghyuck wanted to come over tomorrow?"

Jisung took a second to process and think of everyone's schedules before nodding.

"Sure! I'd have to ask them but I'm sure they'd be down with it."

"Okay, cool!" He cheered "I'll see you then, Jisungie, don't try too hard to impress, okay?~" He chuckled before the brothers exited the shop, sipping their drinks and breaking out into lively conversation with each other.

Jisung stared after them, surprised by the tone Chenle used.

"Did he just..."

"Get all flirty with you? I think so." Jungwoo laughed and beamed at Jisung "You got someone to be interested in you, Sungie!" Something akin to a cackle left his mouth when Jisung playfully slapped his arm and yelled at him in protest.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

 When Jisung, Donghyuck and Renjun arrived, Chenle greeted them all with a hug and loud cheerful 'hi's, lighting up their moods which were dampened by the bitter coldness of outside.

They made their way to the living room and joined the rest of the Dream crew in their chatter - Donghyuck and Mark disagreeing about sonething not even a minute into conversation. They debated whatever it was they disagreed about while the others decided to play some games, Jaemin and Jeno dragging Renjun over to play Smash bros with them and Chenle while Jisung simply watched, amused as Chenle's screechy laughter filled the room as he kicked everyone's ass as Pikachu.

 Despite how different and strange this all felt, it also felt  _right._ Throughout the years, it had been Donghyuck, Renjun and Jisung  - the ultimate trio. They never found a bigger group of people that they stuck or clicked with and they figured they just played better as a three piece. Some people were just like that.

But now, it felt complete - as if the four other boys, the dream crew, had filled in some kind of void that they didn't even know existed. He never would've thought that he'd be so comfortable with other people that weren't his closest friends. He wondered if the other two felt that way, too, as he zoned out, losing is focus on the virtual battle going down on the tv screen.

Maybe adding more to their trio wouldn't actually be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: How would people feel if I wrote in different perspectives? It'll still be 3rd person, but the focus of the narrative will be based on different people. I feel like that'd help me build on the relationships more, seeing as it'd be kind of hard to try and build, let's say, Markhyuck when I'm only writing in Jisung's perspective unless all their interactions were infront of him.
> 
> Obviously, I wont do that if people don't want it - I can still just do hints and simple speculation on interactions between characters if that's what you'd prefer!
> 
> Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed! As always, comments, kudos and feedback are appreciated!! Have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the boys are still at the dream crew's house. Jaemin gets lowkey flirty; Mark is angry; Donghyuck screams a lot; Chenle asks a big favor and Jisung is ready to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dhdjdjdhdb my body decided to be a traitor and so I've been sick and unmotivated - plus I've been a bit busy with things.  
> To try and make up for my lack of absence, I've planned for this chapter to have some meat to it and by that I mean it has some character information, more questions crop up and the plot kind of moves forward!  
> I also tried to explore more of JiRenHyuck's relarionship because their bond and friendship as a whole is v important.

"Agh! You're dead Donghyuck!" Mark growled as he chased after the aforementioned boy's character (Pikachu, like Chenle had picked) with his own (Olimar of all fucking things). Donghyuck screeched before it trickled out into panicked laughing, his Pikachu running around on screen as he tried his best to avoid the pissed off Olimar-weilding Mark. Jeno and Jaemin were amused by the chaos of the two, their own characters (Fox for Jaemin and Wolf for Jeno) practically forgotten as they eagerly awaited to see how this little spat would end. Renjun cheered Donghyuck on from the sides, encouraging him to 'kick olimark's ass!' with the straightest face, which was actually kind of impressive.

"Wow. Pikachu really gets under your skin, huh?" Jeno teased, grinning smugly over at the oldest of the dream crew who shot him a glare, though it had little to no heat behind it.

"He keeps spamming thunderbolt!" He protested "I can't even get near him!" He used all the different tricks that he knew to try and attack the little shit of a pokemon - alas - it didn't work and Donghyuck was left cackling and jumping around victoriously.

"Just use your sheild," Jaemin pointed out, making Fox approach Pikachu. It used thunderbolt, but no damage was taken thanks to the sheild Fox put up. Donghyuck's laughing turned into a panicked scream as he realised what had happened - and then his Pikachu was violently thrown across the screen, almost going out of bounds and dying.

"Not fair!" Donghyuck pouted at Jaemin. The younger gave a grin and shrugged.

"All's fair in love and war, Hyuckie," he winked. Donghyuck's pout turned into a smile as he laughed.

"Keep your weird flirting to you and your boyfriend, Minnie," he retorted, once again rapidly moving across the screen as he tried to escape Olimar Ex Machina. Jaemin laughed and pressed a kiss to Jeno's cheek lovingly.

"But we always have room for more than us, Hyuck~" he sang playfully, earning a scoff from Mark and even Chenle. The former muttered something about "hyung influence" under his breath and threw some Pikmin at Wolf boredly, waiting to try and catch Pikachu by surprise.

"I think that extra space should be reserved for someone else hm, Jaemin-ah?" Both Jeno and Jaemin stopped dead in their tracks, looking at Donghyuck with twin looks of shock. The sunshine boy cackled again, giving them a smug, all-knowing smirk. "Don't look so mortified, boys. I was only kidding~"

The battle fully started up again after that, all of them yelling in triumph or defeat as they fought valiantly, Renjun draping himself over Donghuck's back to continue cheering for him.

Jisung smiled at the two. They were close, like brothers, practically. They had known each other in their early childhood years, always sticking by each other and enjoying each others' company. All three of them had been subject to bullying and at some point, all of them had their confidence laying in tatters at their feet. However, when they came together, the few in-tact pieces of their dignity and pride snapped together to make an almost fool-proof sheild. With this, they fought back, the older two of the trio developing sharp minds and tongues while Jisung became more blunt and almost numb to the blows that were dealt. Together, they were unstoppable.

Seeing Renjun draped over Donghyuck wasn't new. Fair enough, the Chinese wasn't the cuddliest thing on the planet, but he had his fair few moments. If Jisung didn't know any better, he'd think the two were dating with how much they can hang off each other, but then he remembered that they're just as clingy with him, though he openly shows his (fake) disgust for the affections.

"So, you don't live with them?" Chenle asks out of the blue, smirking at the conflict happening before them. Jisung raises an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that? You've only ever seen them at my apartment." He challenges, though it was without any sort of suspicion behind it. He had told Chenle yesterday that he lived alone, the question was probably just a conversation starter. A weird choice for one, yes, but it was one nonetheless.

"Well, first, your apartment has two bedrooms only and I know for a fact those two aren't dating. And second, you've literally complained about how it's hard to pay rent for it, especially by yourself. Those guys treat you as if you're some kind of precious gemstone, so I doubt they'd make you pay rent if they lived with you."

"Touché..." Jisung hums, figuring the answer was pretty solid. "Why are you interested in who I live with, anyway?" He asks, already formulating an idea for what the answer could be.

"Ah, yeah. Well, this house houses a total of thirteen people, including the dream crew. It's been feeling all kinds of cramped here recently so...I was wondering if I could perhaps ask to move in with you? I could help you pay the rent - you wont have to work as hard!" He was met with surprised silence and immediately he began to back pedal. "Y-You don't have to accept, though! I know, it's pretty fast and we've only known each other for a month or two at most, so if you don't want to be roommates, I understand--"

"Thirteen people live in this house?" Jisung cut him off "How do you even breathe around here?"

Chenle looks at him for a few seconds before letting out a huff of relieved laughter. 

"Exactly my point, Jisungie. So...?"

The Chinese looked at him hopefully and Jisung weighed the options out. It was true, Jisung and Chenle had known each other for a short amount of time - a couple of months at most, as he said - and it was perhaps somewhat soon for them to be living together. But then he thought about college and how he would've been paired up with some randomer and he decided that perhaps Chenle moving in wasn't as premature as he first imagined. Plus, with the older boy moving in, that would mean he could help pay the rent, which means Jisung wouldn't need to overork himself to afford it. It would also possibly give the apartment more life to it, seeing how he was currently the only occupant in a 2 bedroom flat.

The pros seemed to outweigh the lacklustre cons and so, Jisung made up his mind.

"Sure, you can move in with me. When do you wanna do it?"

Chenle squeaked and hugged Jisung tightly, babbling out a rushed "oh my god thank you so much Jisungie you're a life saver!" Before actually thinking of his answer to Jisung's answer.

"Well...Are you free next Friday?" Jisung nodded. "Great! Can I move in then?" 

"Alright, sounds good. Looking forward to seeing how you are in the mornings," he teased playfully. Chenle slapped him playfully and let out a petulant whine of 'hey!', the two breaking into laughter.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

Shortly after the arrangement, Jisung, Donghyuck and Renjun left the house. Someone had come into the room, talking quickly to the dream crew and then walked back out. The dream crew claimed something had come up and so the trio opted to leave, being quite tired anyway.

Instead of leaving to their apartments, however, they grabbed drinks from their shop and sat outside on a park bench, talking.

"Chenle's moving in with me," Jisung mentioned off handedly, making Donghyuck almsot choke on his drink. He coughed for about half a minute before looking up at the younger.

"Really? That fast?" He asks. Jisung shrugged and he fiddled with his cup idly.

"We know each other well enough. Plus, it's not like I wouldn't be thrown with a random stranger if I lived in a college dorm." Donghyuck considered the statement and nodded, understanding the point made.

"This'll mean you're splitting the rent, right?" Renjun asks, sipping his tea "So you don't need to work yourself to death?"

"Uh...I guess? It'll take a bit of weight off. Plus the place wont feel as..."

"Lonely?" Donghyuck supplied. Jisung shook his head.

"Barren. Lonliness isn't really a foreign concept to me anymore." There wasn't anger or bitterness in Jisung's voice, only a kind of emptiness that rung out in the chilly air of the park, like an old church bell. It was a plain and simple fact - Jisung only really had Renjun and Donghyuck as any sort of sources of acknowledgement and affection.

His parents didn't seem to give much of a shit about him unless it was concerning their family image. A classic sob story that Jisung felt somewhat embarrassed to admit. He didn't understand why he felt so ashamed of the fact that he was basically nothing to his parents. For others, he'd hold sympathy for their situation, but any attempts at empathising left him feeling weak and powerless. He supposed that it may be from the fact that he's basically resigned to his practically parentless life (though Taeil and Jungwoo take the roles very well) he knows very well that he can't change his parents' opinions and it left him with a feeling he'd rather do without.

Luckily  - or rather unluckily - for him, Renjun and Donghyuck seemed to understand. The Chinese boy chose a college major that his parents didn't agree with and they had basically shut him out when they heard about it. He cried to the younger boys after he'd had an argument about his education with his parents and Donghyuck held the older boy tightly while grumbling about how his parents were "petty fucks" and didn't deserve the blessing that their son was. With Renjun being essentially kicked out, three of them moved into their apartments earlier than planned, Donghyuck vowing it as a fresh start after highschool.

Speaking of Donghyuck, he never mentioned his family life. It was like an unspoken rule to never ask about it. Perhaps the other two were just too afraid to try. When they had all moved closer to college, Donghyuck had moved in with Taeil, who never mentioned anything either. They trusted Donghyuck, though, despite his silence and knew that if he needed their help, he'd reach out.

And they'd always be there for him. For each other. Always 

Renjun shivered as the wind whipped past and he pressed into Jisung's side to try and gain some warmth from him. The younger tentatively looped his arm around his waist and brought him closer, looking at Donghyuck across the table, silently conversating. In the end, Donghyuck switched sides and sat on Renjun's other side to sheild him from the cold.

 After a while, when Renjun's shivering became too intense for Donghyuck's liking, they headed to Renjun's apartment and decide to stay the night, all three of them opting to sleep on the couches together, though Renjun tried to get Donghyuck to take his bed.

"Hyuckie, please," Renjun begged "You need a good rest and I don't think you'll get that from sleeping on a couch," 

"Injunnie," Donghyuck huffed in frustration "If you guys aren't getting good rest, nor am I,"

"But you need it! You've been worn out because Joohae keeps leaving his stupid fucking shifts for you to handle! You're gonna  burn out without rest, Hyuck. You saw how bad Jisung ended up. Don't let that happen to you."

Jisung looked at the two with wide eyes, confused. Taeil said Joohaes shifts were still being done by the shithead himself and that any shifts he didn't do, they would be fulfilled by the others, it wasn't all on one person. He voiced this, interrupting their debate. Renjun and Donghyuck looked at him, their gazes full of guilt and wariness.

"Uh...about that...He lied..." Renjun admitted quietly, looking sheepish as he nervously fidgeted in his place. Jisung frowned, eyes narrowing. 

"Why would he lie? Why would  _you_ lie!? You've never said anything about this!"

"We were making sure you didn't go back to working yourself to the bone! Plus, Joohae had actually been taking his shift after you collapsed. He only recently started getting Hyuck to cover them for him."

"That bastard needs to fulfil his own shifts," Jisung growled, glaring "Hyuck, tell him to shove it. You of all people should be capable of doing that!'

Donghyuck stared at Jisung, exhaustion clear on his face. He looked defeated and Jisung deflated, shoulders slumping as he got the silent message. _Let's not talk about it now._

"Come on, we're all gonna go sleep on my bed," Renjun broke the silence, dragging both of them to his room.

"Will we all fit?" Jisung questioned, eyebrow raised. Renjun shot him an exasperated look and sat on his bed, which had been swapped out since the last time Jisung had been at Renjun's apartment. The new bed was actually a lot bigger than the last and could easily fit all three of them on it, regardless of how 'stupidly fucking lanky' (Quote Donghyuck) Jisung was.

All three settled on the bed, Donghyuck in the middle as per Renjun's demands.

( _"You need cuddles to fall alseep quicker,"_

_"I DO NOT!"_

_"That's not what you said when we were 15,"_

_"Fuck of, Huang"_

_"Not today, Hyuckie~"_ )

Renjun and Donghyuck fell asleep quite quickly, leaving Jisung to ponder the existance of the illuminati alone. _Traitors_. He looked over at Donghyuck, taking in his worn down appearance. Dark bags rested under his, usually warm but now dead-looking eyes, his skin had lost some of it's colour, instead taking on a faint greyish tint that would be otherwise hard to spot and he even looked thinner than before, which was an accomplishment in itself. A flare of worry sparked in Jisung's chest and he brought Donghyuck a bit closer to himself, arms remaining loosely wrapped around him.

Jisung had a bad feeling for Donghyuck's well being - and he hoped that it was just his concern for the older boy and not a predictive gut feeling.  _It's all Joohae's fault_ Jisung thought bitterly. Karma indeed works too slow. He took one last look at his sleeping friends before closing his eyes, drifting off and dreaming of all the ways he could kick his co-worker's sorry ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uahsbsbs that only took a couple of hours to write, I'm sorry if it seems rushed, I just wanted to get something out! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I tried my best to have some interesting content in here ;-;  
> I'm gonna start writing from different perspectives next chapter so look forward to that!  
> As always, comments, kudos and feedback are welcome. Have a good day!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 - the 00 liners hang out for a while, but end up running into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IT'S FINALLY HERE  
> I am SOSOSO sorry it took me like??? Two weeks??? To get this out??? I was having lots of trouble with the plan of it, and then when i settled on something, I got nad writers block- and then I was away for a few days so I couldn't write then.
> 
> This chapter is so messy ahebdhsh I'm sorry ;-; But I tried to make it at least somewhat exciting to read. This is the first chapter of Dongyuck's point of view!! (Eat a marshmallow each time the name "Donghyuck" is mentioned and I guarentee you'll look like the Michelin man by the end of it)
> 
> Donghyuck's actually kind of my ult NCT bias - I love him so so much - and so I actualy found this kind of easier to write compared to Jisung's chapters??? Jisung is one of my other biases ad well, but for some reason, Donghyuck's narrative sticks more with me. Originally, this was gonna be a Markhyuck centered fic, but then I changed to Chensung because I didn't want this fic to be too much of a clone to one of us ahaha
> 
> I can also see this fic being slightly NoRenMin centered since it's one of my favourite poly trio ships, like, ever.
> 
> I'm gonna try planning out the next few chapters and then writing them out to work on my flow a bit, just to see if it helps combat some writer's block seeing as it stemmed from the fact that I didn't actually know what I wanted this chapter to do.ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy this mess of a chapter???

Light drifted in through a gap in the curtains  which otherwise masked the view of the outside world. Tiny dust particles danced in the rays aimlessly, completely seperate from the tune that the birds were singing outside.

 

Donghyuck's awakening was slow - lethargic even - his stirring brought on by the cold air that brushed passed him softly. The room was still dim, the day seeming to have only just broke in, and Donghyuck basked in the dull, almost secure feeling that the room had due to its lack of light. He sighed and pulled his covers up more, trying to take a few seconds to relax in what would be the more quiet (and relaxed) hour of the day.

 

Eventually, however, Donghyuck gave in to the fact that he had work and he decided to get up, pulling back the covers with a grimace as their cold air from earlier swirled around him, less gentle than it was before. He gathered some fresh clothes and stumbled sleepily to the bathroom, emerging not that long later, clothes changed and drying his dripping hair with a towel.

 

Walking into the livingroom of the apartment, Donghyuck greeted Taeil with a small 'hey' before heading to the attatched kitchen and starting to prepare himself some tea. The older of the two got up off the couch and walked over, his smile way too bright for the morning. 

 

"Hey," Taeil greeted "You sleep okay?" Donghyuck nodded, for once feeling somewhat rested compared to his near-constant state of exhaustion.

 

"Yeah actually. I still feel kinda tired, though.'

 

"Why don't you go back to bed, then?"

 

"I have work," Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, the tone in his voice making the statement seem like the most obvious thing in the world. Taeil seemed confused for a second, his own eyebrows furrowing before he smiled, shaking his head and muttering an "I'm such an idiot," to himself.

 

"I probably should've told you yesterday, but I'm giving you a few days off because of how exhausted you've been lately. We can't have another fainting spell, especially not from you three."

 

Donghyuck froze. 

 

"W-What?" He muttered, the word almsot escaping him before he could form it. Taeil chuckled.

 

"Plus, you deserve it," he patted Donghyuck's shoulder gently "You're always looking so exhausted, you need to rest, Hyuckie, okay?" He turned and started making the tea for Donghyuck, the younger of the two staring into space, trying to process the words.

 

It was only when Taeil left that Donghyuck snapped out of his thoughts. He had time off - the realisation almost made him cry in relief, but at the same time he felt somewhat...guilty? He didn't need time off, not really. He was perfectly capable, even if he was tired. Taeil was just a little paranoid and in his over-protective mother hen mode. Right?

 

He stared down at his tea, defeated since he knew he couldn't change the older's mind. He huffed and resigned to the idea, however much he felt awful about it. 

 

 _Well, I can't really sleep now...unless I want to fuck up my sleep schedule._ Donghyuck thought to himself. He pondered the things he could do for his short break. He didn't want to do college work today - or ever, for that matter - so he crossed that off the list along with sleep. He huffed and sipped on his tea, meanwhile scrolling through instagram on his phone.

 

Said phone was buzzing regularly, a groupchat being spammed with message after message that he chose to read later. That was until he noticed his name being mentioned in the preview.

 

**J-yeh-No**

Why don't we ask Hyuckie to come along??? He'll be awake by now, right??

 

**In-Junstice**

He'll definitely be awake - but I think he's got work today

 

**H-Yuck**

Im awake. Taeil hyung just gave me a few days off tho

Why whats going on???

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

Hyuuuuuck~~~

Come out with usss (>^3^)>

 

**H-Yuck**

I came out a while ago, darling

But have fun with that

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

>:((( hyuck srsly just hang out w/ usss

 

Donghyuck swiped up on the chat, reading the plans that Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin had made, with everyone else declining for all of the 'important stuff' they had to do instead. There wasn't anything too strenuous - just a simple (*coughDatecough*) session at a cosy little cafe on the other side of town. He wondered if it was worth the effort and shrugged to himself, deciding that it was at least something to do.

 

**H-Yuck**

Fine, whatever ._. Not like i had anything better to do anyway

 

**In-Junstice**

That's cause you're more boring than a fucking log

I love you though

 

**H-Yuck**

I will leave you to third wheel you dick

 

**In-Junstice**

Nononono pls don't pls don't I'm sorry you're fun you'RE FUN

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

Wow :|

Way to show how much you love us, junnie :((

 

**In-Junstice**

Not my fault you two are gross and have no regard for anyone around you when you do all your pda stuff

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

Aw is injunnie jealoussss??? ;)

 

**In-Junstice**

No -_-

 

**H-Yuck**

Can you guys stop fucking flirting please

Its painful

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

Oh so now HYUCKIES jealous? Sorry for flirting w/ ur boyfriend, hyuckie. Hes just so cute ;)))

 

**H-Yuck**

Whatever loser

Just fucking hurry up and like

Idk

Get ready???

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

Alright alright

Ur boyfriends so demanding junnie

 

**In-Junstice**

Just hurry up and get ready, asswipe

Or else Jeno will be just as boyfriendless as me

Because you'll be fucking dead

 

 

Donghyuck huffed a laugh at Renjun's parting words and he finished off his tea. He contemplated changing clothes, but realised it wasn't really worth it - it was just his bestfriend and his two not-boyfriends.

 

His threat earlier was nothing if not empty. Jeno and Jaemin looked at Renjun as if he hung the fucking stars in the sky. Their gazes full of adoration and love, so much so that Donghyuck felt nauseous with how grossly in love they were with the Chinese boy. Renjun didn't notice, though. It didn't surprise Donghyuck by now, Renjun was too insecure and oblivious to notice even the most obvious admirers, which was quite sad in a way. Renjun was an angel, in Hyuck's eyes, and he deserved all the love in the world. It made him frustrated when the older would tell him about how Jeno and Jaemin would hold his hands and cuddle him between them when the trio were alone and yet he was oblivious to the fact that they liked him.

 

He shook his head at the thought and got up to get ready for going out. He had to prepare for being a secret third wheel.

 

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡♧

 

Third wheeling for the three other boys wasn't too bad that day. Jeno and Jaemin piled on gross amounts of affection onto each other, as usual, but it didn't seem to aggravate him as much. Perhaps he was just getting used to it, though, becoming apathetic to the cringefest that was the "J Squared" couple. 

 

For a little while, he observed them as they clung onto Renjun, the two of them on either side of him, holding his hands and excitedly talking about something. Donghyuck smiled at the sight, merely for the fact that Renjun seemed to be happy and content with the attention given to him.

 

He pondered, momentarily, whether Renjun was just as in love as Jeno and Jaemin were with him before realising that it was a stupid question. Of course he did. Renjun only ever accepted affection from Jisung and Donghyuck before, human contact usually making him uncomfortable unless it was them. But The Dream Crew seemed to slip into this special barrier as well, especially Jeno and Jaemin who - if not hanging onto each other - were always all over Renjun and he didn't protest to that. He accepted every hug and handhold they had to offer.

 

That was enough of a sign before he even started to talk about them, eyes sparkling with happiness and love at the mere mention of their names.

 

"Donghyuckieeee~" Jaemin drawled as he slung an arm around Donghyuck's shoulders. He hadn't even notice that, for once, the younger wasn't latching onto his boyfriend (or pseudo-boyfriend as well, for that matter) so it took him a bit by surprised. He got over it quickly though and the older shot him an exasperated but fond look, raising an eyebrow in question.

 

"What?" Donghyuck asked, pretending to be slightly annoyed. Jaemin gave a wide, happy grin before responding.

 

"I have a favour to ask of you," he responded in a light, sing-song voice. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

"What is it?--" the end of his sentence was cut short by a sizeable rock flying past, narrowly missing Donghyuck's head. All four of them whipped their heads around to see where it came from, eyes landing on another group of boys.

 

There were 5 of them, all pretty tall or, at least, average in height. They had mean, plotting looks on their faces, especially the one at the front of the group, who had now picked up another stone to throw.

 

"Jeno! Jaemin!" The boy greeted, mockingly cheerful before a shark-like grin took over. "What a nice surprise. Good to see you again."

 

"Shit," Donghyuck heard Jeno mutter under his breath. The couple glared at the group, their bodies tense as they tried to discreetly shuffle into a protective stance in front of Donghyuck and Renjun. 

 

"Who've you got there, J squared?" Another one of the boys asked, all of them smirking as they looked the two smallest boys up and down the best they could. Donghyuck tensed, not liking the condescending look and tone of the group.

 

"None of your business, Namseok." Jaemin grunted in reply "What do you want, anyway? We don't have the time to be dealing with you." Donghyuck had never seen the younger boy so angry and snappy before and it set him on edge. Were these guys dangerous? Why did Jaemin and Jeno look practically murderous?

 

"Wow, a bit tense, are we? What's wrong, scared we'll hurt your little boyfriends?" Namseok, the one with the stone from earlier walked forward slowly as he spoke, grinning the whole time.

 

Jaemin and Jeno stood still, even with Namseok approaching, but they tilted their heads to look at Donghyuck and Renjun. They looked at each other briefly before muttering a quick but quiet "Run" - all four of them suddenly scattered. The group of boys were confused and getting increasingly frustrated over who to follow until deciding to split up.

 

Donghyuck ran as fast as he could through town, his breath coming out in gasps and pants as he tried to stay at a good pace. He ducked and weaved past people as quick as he could, earning him some angry comments from people as he shoved by them. His lungs screamed at him to get more air and to stop running so much, but he had to ignore it the best he could, else he would be caught and God only knows what would happen to him then.

 

He quickly took refuge into an alley way, noting that the boy chasing him was no longer doing so. He let out a sigh of relief and slumped back against the wall, catching his breath. He had hoped the others were just as lucky as him to have lost their persuers, but just as he reached for his phone to text Renjun, he spotted the familiar, small form of said boy darting quickly down the other side of the street and sharply turning into another alley way, one of the taller boys from earlier following him closely. 

 

 _Shit, Renjun._  Donghyuck's eyes widened and a rush of adrenaline kicked in, he pushed himself off the wall and ran full speed across the street, sprinting into the alley way Renjun had tried to hide in.

 

The Chinese boy was backing up quickly, bumping into a wall as one of the tall boys stepped closer to him. Renjun glared at him, spitting out angry threats, but Donghyuck could see the older boy shaking, his fingers trembling tremendously as the stranger laughed at his attempts to scare him off. Anger flared through Donghyuck and he charged at Renjun's attacker with no regard.

 

The boy grunted in surprise as Donghyuck slammed into him with full force. They both fell to the ground and scuffled a little bit, Donghyuck trying to stun the guy so him and Renjun could get away. A strong punch to the jaw took completely by surprise, making him fall back, dazed - disorientated - and suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, pinning him down. He growled and tried to kick his opposer, squirming around to get free from their grip.

 

"Donghyuck!" Renjun yelled in surprise, seeming to have been paralyzed by the scene until now. He went to attack the boy ontop of Donghyuck, who had just punched him in the stomach so hard that his breath left him, leaving only a wheezy gasp to escape his lips, but he stopped short, blinking owlishly at something at the other end of the alley, which Donghyuck couldn't see.

 

 _Shit what if it's more of them?_ Donghyuck panicked, trying harder to fight against the attacker, writhing as best he could despite being winded just seconds before. 

 

Then, hardly even two seconds later, the weight that was holding Donghyuck down was gone, replaced by Jeno and Jaemin's hands helping him to stand on shaky legs. A few meters away, Mark was on top of the boy, pinning him down and grumbling words that made his skin turn to a pale, grey-ish white while also harshly twisting his wrist into an odd angle. He let the boy up and he scrambled away quickly, exiting the alley way and leaving the five of them alone.

 

Donghyuck sighed and let himself relax a bit, which let his exhaustion (which had now doubled tenfold after that whole incident) crash down on him. He swayed where he stood, looking at the floor confusedly as he watched it move beneath him.

 

"Donghyuck?" He heard Renjun ask distantly. He looked up to the boy's face, which swam before him - he shook his head to try and fix it, only proceeding to make it worse. "Donghyuck...?" Renjun asked again, seemingly more worried now. All his senses were slowly de-syncing, vision and hearing now out of order with each other, which only caused more confusion for Donghyuck as he tried to fight against the overwhelming urge to let himself succumb to exhaustion.

 

"Donghyuck. Can you hear me?" Donghyuck's eyes opened (when did they close?) And he saw Mark standing in front of him now, his face scrunched up with emotions Donghyuck couldn't process. 

 

 _Mark is pretty._ Donghyuck thinks to himself wistfully.  _So pretty..._  He smiled sleepily at the older boy, happy to see him before, suddenly his whole vision was black and Donghyuck was falling _falling **falling**_

 

"Donghyuck!" He heard a chorus of voices cry out before everything cut out into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! As always, comments, kudos and feedback are aporeciated!! Have a nice day :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Mark rambles internally about his love for donghyuck, he recalls a dark time from a relatively recent time and Donghyuck corners him for answers. Something is also brewing in the shadows, and they should all tread very lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is here after like days of me trying to write it. A huge portion of this chapter is literally just Mark dwelling over his love for Donghyuck because same. There's also somewhat of a dark secret revealed about Jeno.  
> I promise we're going to be back to Chensung soon!!! I do remember that this fic is actually supposed to be focused on them but I just love Markhyuck too much so I had to give them some time.

_You're staring again Mark, stop it._ Mark scolded himself harshly, shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts. Despite the fact that Donghyuck was passed out cold on Renjun's bed, there was still something in the back of Mark's mind that admired how beautiful he looked. He hated it.  
  
His first encounter with Donghyuck was filled with anger and maybe even hatred. He hated the younger boy's confidence and careless attitude. He hated how he just seemed to barge into their home as if it was his own. He hated how stupidly pretty he had looked, his eyes narrowed into a glare and filled with fire, arms folded with his stance being determined and looking practically unmovable. He was a stone statue, but with an impossible life and air to him. Mark hated how powerless he felt at that moment - the Dream Crew, despite their childish natures, all respected each other and didn't challenge one another often. Even when Jeno seemed to try and compete with him they didn't lose the mutual respect between them.  
  
So when Donghyuck stormed through with a lack of respect for anything other than his best friends, it was both rage inducing and endearing at the same time.  
  
Mark denied the latter part for a while - there was no way a brat like Donghyuck could ever interest him; or at least he so thought. But as time went on, Mark found himself starting to admit that he did, in fact, enjoy Donghyuck's presence and personality; until he then started to notice that his gazes lingered on the boy, time seemed to slow to a stop when he smiled that annoyingly cute and misheivous smile and it felt like everytime he glanced at Donghyuck, he had his breath taken away by how pretty he looked.  
  
To put it into simplier (but harder to swallow) words: Mark caught some pretty deep feelings for Donghyuck.  
  
It wasn't that hard to do. Donghyuck was a lively presence - a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, practically - and he was incredibly affectionate to his friends. Mark finds himself being hugged and his hands being held by Donghyuck's smaller ones so often that he's took notice of the younger's adorably crooked little finger. He didn't really mind it - at least not when they were alone. However, lurking in the shadows of public places, he had enemies that would love to get at him in any way they could, so if they saw him accepting affections from Donghyuck, he could become a prime target. If something bad happened to Donghyuck, he wouldn't forgive himself so he acted cold in crowded areas, or any where they could potentially be seen. Donghyuck usually pouted at him for it, but he managed to resist under the knowledge that it was for his safety.  
  
Mark was snapped out of his Donghyuck Appreciation Time by the stirring of the aforementioned boy. He looked down at the younger, who was now opening his eyes, blearily staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before turning his head to look around. He seemed confused but not disappointed when his gaze landed on Mark.  
  
"Mark...?" Donghyuck muttered "Why am I in Renjun's bed?"  
  
"You passed out after you tried playing hero for him, remember?" Mark folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, not impressed with the act Donghyuck pulled earlier. Donghyuck scoffed.  
  
"Playing hero? I was trying to get that fucker away from him. What, did you expect me to just let him hurt Renjun or worse? Because I think the fuck not, dickhead." There goes Donghyuck's amazing mouth. They kept strong eye contact with each other for a few seconds before Mark sighed and looked away, realising that Donghyuck was right. Renjun was more of a mediator - he broke up the fights, he didn't participate in them. Donghyuck, however, seemed to be able to hold his own - at least a little - so it was better for Donghyuck to turn the tables onto himself.  
  
(However, Mark does remember a conversation he and Donghyuck had at one point about the mentioned Chinese boy.  
  
_"He's small and doesn't fight a lot - but he's stronger than it seems. He can be backing away from someone one second and then be choking them out the next. He did it before when someone was picking on me in highschool."_  
  
Mark noted then that it was probably best to...avoid getting Renjun angry. And that he'd find and destroy whoever dared to pick on Hyuck.)  
  
"He could've killed you, Hyuck." Mark muttered, not wanting to let his independent and stoic demeanor slip again. Donghyuck paused - his eyes flashing with 50 different emotions at once before stopping at something akin to guilt.  
  
"They almost killed Jeno once." Mark continued after a few silent and tension-filled seconds. Donghyuck's expression morphed again into something more surprised; maybe even horrified. Mark felt that emotion clearly as well as he started to recall that night.  
  
♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧  
  
_The scene plays out clearly. Mark remembers that cold night - the three of them running to meet jeno; their footsteps thundering on concrete harshly and sending shocks of the impact through their legs and bodies._  
  
_It was late, too late, for any of them to be out alone. Especially with a fued that happened not too long ago which caused a ripple of tension to crash over their group and another one. The part of town that Jeno had been in was a sure spot for that other group to be lurking in. If Jeno was spotted, he'd more than likely be attacked on sight and he wouldn't be able to take on more than one of them at a time. Surely, they all walked in twos at least._  
  
_"What if we're too late?" Chenle fretted outloud, his voice filled with fear and despair. Mark turned back to him, eyes burning with determination._  
  
_"We won't be." He replied in a definitive tone. The young chinese boy seemed doubtful, but he nodded anyway, something in his gaze morphing into something more protective. It was a rare sight to see. Usually he held a smirk or smug grin on his face, or even a happy, bubbly smile. It was in his very nature to be cute or mischevious - both of wich could turn out to be rather annoying at times. When Chenle showed his strong protective side, that nature was gone; replaced by passion and ferocity like a firey phoenix blazing up from it's fallen ashes._  
  
_They kept running until they heard shouting, and though they stopped for a few seconds to track it, they were now sprinting to get to the source._  
  
_There they were._  
  
_There he was._  
  
_Jeno was on the floor, the so-called "rival" group surrounding him and yelling at him. Some threw in harsh kicks here and there, too. Rage flared up in Mark and without thinking, he charged forward, barging into one of the group and sending them barreling into the others. Domino effect. They all fell down, yelling at each other now, and while they were occupied, Lucas had lifted Jeno from the floor and they all started to run for their lives. A fight could wait, Jeno just needed to get home._  
  
_A few gave chase after realising what happened, but despite their territory being home to them, Mark, Lucas and Chenle seemed to know it better. They skittered across every twist and turn until they shook off their persuers as they persumably realised that following the four of them back into their territory might bring them a worse fate than what they did to Jeno._  
  
_When they did manage to get back home, they hurriedly unlocked the door and burst in. Mark and Chenle anting heaily while leaning against the walls in the hallway. Lucas, too, was catching his breath, but he refrained from slumping onto another object due to the fact he was the one holding onto Jeno. Mark quickly snapped back into reality when he noticed and he dived into the house, yelling out for someone._  
  
_"Taeyong!" Mark called out, looking around for the mentioned person. It only took a few seconds before several people rushed out to see what Mark was yelling about, including the person he called for._  
  
_"Did you find him?" Taeyong asked urgently - he looked like a mess; his skin pale, bright red hair sticking up in all directions, eyes filled with worry. Mark nooded in response._  
  
_"Yeah, we did. They found him first, though," Confusion glazed over Taeyong's gaze for a secone before realisation crashed over him and Taeyong looked around frantically, spotting Lucas who was laying Jeno down on the couch now, assessing the damage that had been dealt._  
  
_Taeyong rushed over and knelt beside the young boy, looking distraught._  
  
_"Jeno..." he whispered brokenly._  
  
_"Taeyong, hyung, I need to patch him up as quickly as possible." Lucas said gently, timidly - not wanting to set off the older man. Taeyong looked at him with grief-filled eyes before nodding and standing up, exiting the room. Mark followed closely, leaving the others who had been left to try and help Lucas or talk to Chenle about what had happened._  
  
_"I knew I shouldn't have let him go on his own..." Taeyong mutters to himself. "It was risky. Even stupid. He even told me it was a bad idea and yet I still sent him out there." The rambling continued, with Taeyong getting increasingly frustrated at himself. He entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter, his weight pushing back through his arms._  
  
_"You did what you thought was for the best, hyung." Mark stated in a placating tone. "There was no other way to get there other thsn through that part of town unless you were to actually risk Jeno's life. The fact that they found him wasn't a certain chance and you know that. It was an unfortunate outcome, but you couldnt control it."_  
  
_Taeyong turned his head to look at Mark, his expression showing nothing but guilt._  
  
_"I should have sent more of us with him," Taeyong protested. Mark shook his head._  
  
_"That would have only caused a bigger mess, hyung. That'd mean more of us could have gotten hurt. They probably thoughtthat we were plotting something, so it's not your fault that they attacked him, they're just paranoid bastards. Plus, you sent Jeno alone to prove to yourself that you could trust him. And you do. You didn't seem to worry until he sent that text and went silent._  
  
_The older of the two ponders over Mark's words before nodding defeatedly._  
  
_"You're right, Mark," he sighed. "You're right." He pushed off the counter and paced around a bit. "God, what are you kids doing to me? I feel like a father, not a leader."_  
  
_"It's better than not caring about us at all," Mark pointed out. Taeyong nodded and silence followed._  
  
  
_After Lucas had fixed Jeno up as much as he could, they moved him to his room. Taeyong and Jaemin sat there next to his bed, waiting for him to wake up, the two of them getting more antsy by the second._  
  
_"He was glad that you trusted him, you know," Jaemin spoke up randomly. Taeyong looked over at him, prompting him to continue. "You don't show any of us too much affection. It's for the best at times, I know, but if you ever do, it's usually to Chenle and Mark because of how fast they can learn or because they're practically prodigy kids." He took Jeno's hand gently, thumb rubbing soft circles against pale skin. "Jeno looks up to you. A lot. He wants to impress you and get your approval, he wants to seem worthy in your eyes. It broke him to think that you didn't trust him or think of him as capable, which is why he was so upset when you didn't let him do the last run on his own. But then you let him do this one and he was so...happy. I've hardly ever seen him smile so before...and you know what he said to me after?" Jaemin's eyes began to fill with tears, he looked up from his boyfriend and right into Taeyong's eyes, the distress in them burning through him like a hot knife. "He said "I'm finally worth it, Minnie. I'm finally good enough for him."" He revealed "My heart practically shattered for him, hyung."_  
  
_Taeyong's heart shattered too. He didn't realise that he had hurt Jeno so badly. He didn't think Jeno would need or want reassurance because of how confident and cocky he was. He told the younger to improve just to try and tune down his apparent ego - but it turns out he didn't actually have a scrap of confidence at all._  
  
_That was a dark day for everyone._  
  
♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧  
  
"There's something bigger behind this, isn't there?" Mark turned to Donghyuck, who was leaning back against the kitchen counter, a mug of green tea in his hands. The older frowned, confused by the random remark.  
  
"What are yo-"  
  
"The rivalry, Mark. You say you just had a falling out with them. That your 'groups' don't meet eye to eye." Apprehension rose in Mark's gut and slowly crawled up into his throat. He swallowed nervously, waiting for Donghyuck to continue.  
  
"Random groups of people don't just immediately start trying to kill each other after they disagree on something, y'know. But these factions you're talking about are at each others throats so badly that anyone who's even friends of them get caught in the crossfire. They went as far to almost kill someone who's more of a kid than he is an adult." He paused to meet Mark's eyes with a steely, no-nonsense gaze. "These aren't just groups. This isn't a simple petty falling out. It's something so much bigger." With a strange and almost scary calmness, Donghyuck placed his mug on the counter and walked towards Mark, getting close enough to make his pulse race and hammer through him. "I want to know - what really _is_ your group? And what really _are you_ , Mark Lee?"  
  
They stared at each other - they seemed to do this a lot - eyes communicating despite the lack of words that were being spoken between them and Mark's resolve collapsed in on itself. He huffed out a breath and gave Donghyuck a tired, exasperated look before speaking.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell you...almost everything. It's a long story and some parts aren't mine to be telling."  
  
Donghyuck gave a small smile and Mark's palms started to sweat.  
  
"I'm all ears,"  
  
♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧  
  
"Are you certain it was them?" Namseok rolled his eyes, clearly disliking the fact that he was being questioned.  
  
"Yes. That Donghyuck kid straight up tackled Minhwan and fought him face to face. He could recognise that - quote, unquote - 'pretty face' anywhere."  
  
"Minhwan thinks a lot of faces are pretty and memorable, Namseok. But whatever, I'll take your word for it. If it was them, then we have a perfect opportunity right at our feet. You did well, Namseok. Go and get the others and we'll discuss the plan immediately."  
  
Namseok's eyes practically sparkled at the praise and he scampered off quickly to do as he was told, leaving no delay. The leader was now left alone and he snickered to himself.  
  
"What a good kid. It's a shame he's nothing more than my little errand runner. Maybe I should promote him." He looked out of the dingy, dirty alley way and gazed into a small, familiar coffee shop. Three friends - workers - were laughing together, clearly oblivious to any spectator they may have. He smirked to himself before leaving, formulating a plan in his head that would bring some well-deserved grief into the lives of his enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) As always, comments, feedback and kudos are appreciated!!! Have a nice day~ ♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle wants a drink; ends up almost getting a knife in his chest instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow. This took days to write and it's sO BAD ;-; I can't write action sequences at all...  
> Anyway, we're back with Chensung!

"Jisung-ah." _Poke._  
  
...  
  
"Jisung-ahhh." _Poke poke._  
  
...  
  
"Jisung-ahhhhh!!" _Poke poke poke._  
  
...  
  
_"Jisung-ah, wake up, damnit!"_  
  
Jisung jolted into awareness, almost headbutting whoever was stood over him. He sent them a heated glare whilst also rubbing his tired eyes, making him look like an angry baby chick.  
  
"What do you want, hyung?" Jisung grumbled grumpily. Chenle sent him a smile that was almost too cute to be angry at (almost) and plonked himself down on the bed, kneeling over Jisung's legs to get them at level eye contact.  
  
"I wanna go get some hot chocolate!" Chenle grinned, eyes brimming with mischeif and a child-like happiness. Jisung's face dropped into an expression that read simply as "Really? You woke me up for that?"  
  
"Why don't you go get some then?" Jisung mumbled, not having the energy to start a true debate with his flatmate. Chenle rolled his eyes, as if Jisung had missed a blaringly obvious detail in his plans.  
  
"I'm going to, stupid," he snorted "I want you to come with! Why'd you think I interrupted your rare and precious afternoon nap?"  
  
"You mean the nap that you, yourself enforced?" Jisung deadpanned. Chenle shushed him and gave him a look.  
  
"I know I did but - shush. Pleaaaseee come get hot chocolate with me?" He pouted then, bottom lip jutting out and his eyes pleading. This was a very simple but awfully effective technique of the older and Jisung found his resistance withering faster than it could even help him make judgement.  
  
"Fine," Jisung replied after letting out a huff and rolling his eyes. He didn't actually mind going with Chenle - but he loved to tease him with faux-reluctance because it brought out his cuter, poutier side. Perhaps Jisung was whipped for his friend. (Perhaps his heart was yearning for something a little more, unbeknownst to him.)  
  
"Don't act so happy about it," Chenle grumbled back, making Jisung laugh.  
  
"You're so easy to rile up," he teased "Of course I'm happy to go with you."  
  
"You better be - plus you'll be seeing your BFFLs -" (he put on a high pitched, mocking, popular highschool girl voice on to add effect to the cringey acronym. Jisung shoved him playfully) "- there anyway,"  
  
"Oh, so we're going to Taeil and Jungwoo's place?"  
  
"Well no, I obviously planned out this trip so we could coincidentally bump into our friends at the convenience store." Chenle droned sarcastically "of course we're going there! It's better than making it myself." He shrugged "plus I need to relay a message to Jungwoo from Lucas."  
  
"You're their little wingman?" Jisung laughed. Chenle scoffed.  
  
"Wingman? More like their message slave. They're so sappy and gross - it makes me sick." Chenle complained, his tone making it seem like it was an insufferable task that he was eternally trapped in.  
  
"You say that as if you didn't live with Jeno and Jaemin," Jisung retorted, shoving Chenle off of him and hopping out of bed. The Chinese boy flailed and barely caught himself from falling off the bed, grasping at the sheets desperately. Barely a second later though, be began to weigh the sheets down and he ended up crashing onto the floor before he could properly pull himself onto the bed. Jisung turned to his closet and smirked in amusement as he sifted through it to find fresh and warmer clothes to pull on. "Those two are probably way grosser than Jungwoo and Lucas. Plus - they're also obviously in love with Renjun, so it's like...grossness squared." He added on, showing no acknowlwdgement of his friend's not so graceful descent.  
  
"Grossness isn't a word, loser," Chenle grunted as he pulled himself up from the floor, clawing at the bed as if he was crawling up from Hell itself. It was pretty fitting, the younger figured, seeing how Chenle was a literal spawn of Satan sent to torment him forever.  
  
"Is that really the only thing you took from that?" He raised an eyebrow as he turned around, a thick, oversized hoodie in his hands "Whatever, I'm not surprised." He muttered as he slipped his hoodie over his head. Chenle pursed his lips, formulating a witty answer, that Jisung decided was not needed.  
  
"Let's just gooo, Lele," he groaned. The older jerked up, rolling over to the other side of the bed to jump off it and rush over to - then pass - Jisung, hooking their arms together and dragging him along, leading him out of the building and into the chilly afternoon air.  
  
♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧  
  
"Jaemin! No fair!" Jeno complained loudly, hiding his flushed face in a pillow. Jaemin crowed with laughter and grabbed the pillow, throwing it away onto the other couch and then laying between Jeno's legs with his face merely an inch away from the other, hugging his arms around his waist.  
  
"All's fair in love and war, Jen~" he cooed softly, giving him his sparkle eyed grin of mischeif.  
  
"Ew did you just use the same line as you did for Hyuckie a while back?" Jeno retorted, faking and exaggerating his disgust. He shoved Jaemin's face away, trying to break away from the flirty mood, to which his attempts failed.  
  
"Do you not like sharing me?" Jaemin smirked, laying his head on Jeno's chest and looking up at him with a sweet, innocent yet mocking expression. "We're already whipped for Renjun, what's so wrong with liking Hyuckie too?" He teased.  
  
"Mark would kill you where you lay if he heard you say that. He's basically already claimed Hyuck for his own by this point."  
  
"Yeah. He claimed him when he decided to poke fun at him for freaking out about Jisung."  
  
"Love at first listen," Jeno sighed dreamily, though it was obviously fake and heavily put on. It made Jaemin let out a (totally manly) giggle and bury his face into Jeno's chest again, smiling when he felt the rumble of laughter coming from the older.  
  
"Ah...Young love," Ten huffed wistfully "what a delicate and yet powerful thing." A tall, dark haired man snorted from where he stood against the counter Ten sat on.  
  
"Is this you trying to be fake deep? Add innocent to list as well, if we're also trying to describe the kinds of relationships you don't have." He sneered playfully, earing a light slap from Ten.  
  
"Don't be a dick, Johnny! I can be innocent!" Ten protested  
  
"How many times have I told you not to fuck our boyfriends on the couch?"  
  
He shrugged carelessly "We've fucked on that small couch in the corner plenty of times by now, so you can't say shit,"  
  
Their dispute was interrupted by the back door (positioned in the kitchen) opening. Johnny and Ten looked over to see a familiar soft-faced man enter their home, the younger of the two smiling widely.  
  
"Kun!" He sings, jumping off of the counter gracefully to cup the newcomer's face in his hands. Kun gave him a tired smile and allowed him to plant a small kiss on his lips. Johnny walked up behind the smallest of the three and wrapped his arms around his thin waist, resting his chin on the younger's head and sending a warm smile to Kun.  
  
"You look tired, baby. Why don't you go and rest?" He prompted, taking in the Chinese's appearance. He seemed exhausted and in immediate need of a good sleep.  
  
"Mh...I need to give a brief to Tae," he mumbled, smile not leaving his face "I'll sleep afterwards, I promise,"  
  
Johnny and Ten gave him suspicious looks, their eyes narrowed and scrutinising.  
  
"Fine," Johnny decided "I'll send Yuta to take a nap with you, he needs to sleep anyway." Kun nods in response.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later. Love you guys," he left the room and headed upstairs, more than likely heading for Taeyong's study.  
  
"Does anyone know how to rest around here?" Ten huffed moodily. Johnny chuckled and turned the smaller around to face him, wrapping his arms back around his waist.  
  
"We're apart of one of the most hard-working gangs in the city, love. I don't think "rest" is in many of our members' dictionaries,"  
  
"Even people outside of us don't rest. Like that Jisung kid. Hell, I think that little trio altogether never sleep. Damn kids." He looked over at the couch where Jaemin and Jeno had now rearranged themselves, with the dark haired boy on Jaemin's lap (an impressive sight, as Jeno would rarely let that happen), dozing off (yet another rarity). Jaemin was smiling fondly at the older, running his hands through his hair to try and soothe him into a deeper sleep.  
  
They waited for a while until Jeno was most likely fully asleep before walking into the living room.  
  
"How much has he slept lately?" Ten asked, looking at the younger boys curled up together.  
  
"A probably 6 hours overall in the last few days." Jaemin sighs, holding Jeno closer. Johnny has a grim frown on his face, obviously disliking the information.  
  
"Okay. Let him get as much rest as possible, then, I guess. I don't think lecturing him will help with kicking this habit out of him."  
  
Jaemin nodded and made himself as comfortable as possible while keeping still so Jeno could stay asleep.  
  
"I'll try harder to take care of him," Jaemin promised, a glint of fire in his eyes. The older duo sent him sympathetic yet proud looks.  
  
"Alright," Ten replied "Just make sure you take good care of yourself as well, okay?" Jaemin nodded again.  
  
"I will."  
  
♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧  
  
"Alright, bye! See you two later, okay?" Donghyuck called to Jisung and Chenle as they made their way out of the coffee shop. "Stay safe!"  
  
"We will hyung!" Jisung yelled back, laughing at his hyung's cheerful mood. Chenle waved as well, but a heavy feeling settled into his stomach at that last statement - a warning.  
  
_Stay safe._  
  
Mark had told Chenle about the Namseok incident the day after it happened. It left a bad taste in his mouth to think that they would go after people that weren't involved with or even knew about the dispute in the first place. It meant that Jisung could be in danger. It meant all of them could be in danger.  
  
He looked over at the younger boy - melting almost instantly at the sight of his flushed cheeks and innocent, unseeing gaze. A flash of guilt ran through him; no one had told Jisung. They knew that telling him would spark questions, questions they couldn't answer without the whole truth unravelling and falling on top of them.  
  
Donghyuck knows the whole truth, or most of it at least. Mark had told him because there was no point in denying the existance of something bigger beyond the Dream Crew, at least not when he knew something like that was there already. Donghyuck had then told Renjun, who deserved to know seeing as he was cornered and a few short seconds away to being attacked by their gang's rivals. He had been angry at the fact that they had all kept such a big secret, but soon realised that it was for their safety at first. Plus, you couldn't just tell your new friends 'Hey, we're apart of a pretty big and serious gang!' And expect everything to be peachy afterwards.  
  
They had all debated telling Jisung about it. He was the only one that didn't know and they all felt guilty for keeping him out of the loop.  
  
_"Okay. If something like that happens again, then we should tell him. It'd be for his safety at that point. We don't know if all three of them are actually targets yet, or if it was just a scare tactic to put us on edge,"_  
  
_Everyone had agreed to Mark's words and so Jisung went on, unknowing of the darker situation at hand._  
  
They were walking back to the apartment - it was too cold to be doing anything else - when suddenly, Chenle spotted movement in the alley ways and suspicious looking figures standing on street corners. _They were being watched._  
  
Chenle took Jisung's hand in his, making the younger look at him, confused.  
  
"Jisungie," Chenle started with a smile "Let's go to see the dream hyungs! They haven't seen you in a while, so it'll be nice."  
  
Jisung frowned, wondering what the sudden change was about but complied anyway.  
  
"Uh...Okay?"  
  
Chenle let out a short "Great!" and started leading Jisung by the hand to his old home, still knowing the way off by heart. His heart started racing though as he realised their followers weren't giving up and instead were narrowing in on them. His breath caught short.  
  
"Jisung-ah." Chenle whispered. Jisung looked at him again, even more confused than earlier.  
  
"Don't ask why yet. But on three, we need to start running." Jisung's expression turned blank and his skin whitened a bit, probably from fear. He'd never seen Chenle so serious before. He nodded.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"One..." he saw a figure dart in an alley way as they passed it. His panic rose, but he tried to stay calm for his friend.  
  
"Two..." he gathered up his energy, ready to start sprinting as soon as he could. His hand tightened around Jisung's, who squeezed back in fear, making Chenle feel a pang of sympathy and hurt. Jisung shouldn't have to feel scared like this.  
  
"Three."  
  
They suddenly took off, running down the street as fast as they could and turning corners so sharply, it would be hard for a persuer to keep up. Chenle's blood was thrumming and his heartbeat throbbed through his entire being, fright and a sheer need to live keeping him from slowing down.  
  
They turned onto the road that the house was on and Chenle could've cried in relief, but it quickly turned into horror as he felt Jisung's hand slip from his. The younger had been pulled back by his hood, which tripped him up and tumble onto the floor. Chenle turned back quickly to see Namseok himself stood over Jisung, in his hands; a knife and ice shot through his veins, followed by red hot anger.  
  
"Get the _FUCK_ away from him!" Chenle hissed, livid. He charged forward and ran straight into Namseok, bowling him over onto the floor and making him drop the knife in surprise. He pinned the other down as best as he could, but unease settled in as he saw more of the rival gang walking closer in his peripheral vision.  
  
_We're done for._  
  
"Back away from them and no one gets hurt!" A voice called out and suddenly, the other gang were skittering back. Chenle looked up in surprise to see a good amount of his hyungs approaching, guns at the ready.  
  
That urge to cry in relief was now an urge to sob.  
  
While he was distracted, Namseok kicked Chenle off of him and reached for his dropped knife as the boy was distracted. He held it firm and was about to attack Chenle (regardless of the guns aimed at him) but was stopped by Jisung; who suddenly moved in front of his hyung, trying to take the knife away from the angered gang member.  
  
The small scuffle ended up with Namseok's knife knicking Jisung's arm, which caused his hold on Namseok's wrist to falter. He was seconds away from being stabbed, but a shot rang out and suddenly the knife was not in Namseok's hand anymore. Jisung saw the opportunity and so shoved Namseok away before scrambling to his feet with Chenle, who grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him so he could stay behind him.  
  
Namseok looked up to see all of the guns pointing at him. He now seemed spooked and immediately called his lackeys to fall back and retreat while scuttling away himself.  
  
Chenle breathed a sigh in relief, turning quickly to shoot thankful looks to his hyungs. Doyoung, Taeyong and Kun came forward, the former of the three bringing the younger boys into a tight hug. Jisung let out a small, pained gasp and the hug loosened; Doyoung looking horrified at the possibility that he might've hurt Jisung. The youngest looked down at the gash in his arm, almost instantly turning queasy at the sight of blood.  
  
"H-Hyung..." he muttered, skin paling again as the weight of prior events settled into his mind. "I-I...What...?" His gaze turned to Chenle, lost and desperate for answers.  
  
"Jisung," Chenle began, but it didn't totally reach the boy's ears. Everything sounded far away; his sight blurred; his limbs trembled. He didn't know what was happening, it was all a messy, noisy, non-sensical blur until suddenly, there wasn't anything at all.  
  
"Jisung!"  
  
His eyes snapped open. He wasn't standing anymore, instead sitting against something solid and warm, Chenle crouched in front of him with a worried look in his eyes. He looked up drowsily to see that the solid wall he was leaning against was actually Mark, who also shot him a concerned look. He turned his head back down and blinked to try and clear his vision - but when his eyes re-opened he was suddenly on a couch with Chenle beside him, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. A quick look at his bandaged arm was enough to tell him that he was definitely missing a huge chunk of time.  
  
"Hyung?"  
  
Chenles head shot up and whipped around to look at Jisung.  
  
"Jisungie - hey...You blacked out for a while there..." he had a grief-stricken look on his face and Jisung felt the need to hug and cuddle it all away.  
  
_Wait what?_ No - no he just wanted it to go away. He must still be drowsy...  
  
His lack of a response seemed to bring a sigh from Chenle and he carried on speaking.  
  
"There's a lot of stuff that I need to tell you." He began "I didn't tell you earlier because...it's pretty bad...scary, even." He looked up from their still linked hands and into Jisung's eyes. "Jisung..."  
  
They held eye contact for a few seconds.  
  
"I've not exactly been totally truthful about myself in the time that we've known each other."  
  
Jisung's heart races a little in anticipation.  
  
"It's time that you knew about me. _The real me_."  
  
Something told Jisung that this story wouldn't be easy to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments, kudos and feedback are appreciated. Stay healthy and have a nice day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle reveals almost everything - and Donghyuck reveals the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy I didn't expect this to be done so quickly but here we are! I guess I really wanted to explain how NCT kind of works??? I swear this chapter is mostly dialogue and I apologies for that :(
> 
> Also, question time! Would anyone be interested in like...a mini series or b-side stories to this fic? Like short sick-fics (like we need more) based in the same universe or even one-shots with more detail on how the dreamies joined? I think they'd be fun to write in my spare time~
> 
> Alsoooo again - I have an instagram which is @woozified.donghyuwuck so feel free to pester me there xDDD
> 
> IN ADDITION - THANKS SO MUCH FOR 100+ KUDOS AND 1000+ READS I AM BLOWN AWAY ISTG!! I never expected to get over 10 reads and 0 kudos so it's so nice to see that people like my fic at least a little bit ;w;

"Zhong Chenle." He began, swallowing thickly. "Youngest member of the Neo Culture Technology movement - or NCT for short, usually - we're a gang of arms dealers; trading and selling newer and better weapons to parties deemed worthy for it. We're very cautious and only deal with those who we trust or those who we know wont cause major harm to our city. We have to live here, y'know? And as dealers and handlers it's our responsibility to make sure nothing gets into the wrong hands."  
  
"We're not just arms dealers, though. As NCT grew, they recruited more and more members. Each of them had different skill sets and passions or goals. Among our weapon handling, we also deal with drugs - or narcotics - and offer private services to those who can pay for it. Or put up a good enough sob story." Chenle chuckled bitterly at that, a lost and distant glint of what seemed to be despair flickered in his eyes. He carried on. "We're known as one of the most hard working and lethal gangs in the city. Maybe even the country. Taeyong, our leader, can be extremely terrifying and merciless when it comes to disposing of persistant and potentially dangerous obstacles. His determination and stubborn nature is what made others flock so quickly towards him. He's strong and a great foundation to build a dream off of. Not to mention the fact that he's actually kind of caring at heart - he showed that when he met four lost and hopeless boys."  
  
"Who were they?" Jisung asked, interest piqued. He tilted his head in curiosity and awaited for Chenle to continue.  
  
"The first boy was determined and hardworking. He did whatever he could to stay alive and protect his friends. At some point they got into making unfair, petty little deals with a gang that was much larger than it let on, eventually spiralling down into a very violent disagreement that had resulted in the death of every single one of this boy's friends." Jisung's breath caught in his throat as he listened to the story, a feeling in his gut muttering the boy's identity to him.  
  
"He would've died, too. But Taeyong managed to stop them in time. He had been observing the boy for a while and he admired the courage and leadership he displayed despite how young he was. He was taken in after some convincing and they helped him go to school while also enhancing his skills. Even going as far as helping him develop new ones."  
  
"The second boy," Chenle held his hand (bunched in a fist) up, his middle and index finger then pointing outwards to indicate the number two. "Was discovered during a pretty harsh shoot out. NCT had just won, and they were gloating over their victory until the sound of crying was heard. They followed the noise to a small, well hidden boy, who was curled up and sobbing, clearly spooked by the sound of gunshots. He got even more spooked when he had been found and started pleading for his life to be spared.  
  
"Instead of them killing or leaving him, they offered him a new life. One of crime, yeah, but it was better than a life on the streets. It took him days to mull it over, but Taeyong was patient and eventually, the boy accepted the offer. He came to be a boy of charm and moxie - a fearless and flirty individual who could put anyone under his spell and manipulate others to get what he wanted. This skill something nct had wanted more of, so when he showed off his potential, they had felt like they made all the right choices."  
  
"The third boy was found not too long after the second. The neglected; sheltered; smothered and abused child of a nasty gang leader. He was offered to Taeyong at a deal in place of a large cut of the payment. He was disgusted by the actions, but kept his cool for a while. NCT had managed to dig up some really bad shit about the gang leader before the deal. The kind of stuff that immediately made him untrustworthy. He was going to cancel the deal, but the man offered his own son before he could even get a word out, obviously wanting to get his hands on the weapons."  
  
"Taeyong decided to accept the boy as an offer, ordering 2 of his team to bring him over. The stupid bastard of a leader for the other gang knew Taeyong rarely backed out of a trade, seeing how strict he was, so he didn't even see the decline coming. He got angry then and demanded for the child back, going as far as ordering his own team to pull out their weapons as a threat. Taeyong just needed one small hand signal to have them all killed or at least injured badly."  
  
"The leader's son was then taken in by the gang and raised as one of their own beside the two other boys they had basically adopted already. He used to tinker with and dismantle whatever he could get his hands on. He was also able to grasp the art of hacking and technology in general rather quickly. Because of this, he was taught everything he could manage about technology and weapon craft, becoming a slippery, tech-savvy mastermind."  
  
"The fourth and final boy," Chenle sighed "was a lot like the first one. He already had valued skills before he was considered as a candidate for joining. He was sneaky - a quiet and sly kid who could seamlessly slip his hand into any pocket and take out what he needed. A master pick-pocket and theif who went by undetected by most of the gangs in the area, including NCT. The only reason they learned of his existence is because he made one, near-fatal mistake. He tried to steal from them, not knowing who they actually were. The member he picked out was Kun - an even more awful choice to make.  
  
"Kun is perceptive; scarily so. It's as if he has eyes everywhere, because he can see everything and anything happening. He let Jeno take from him - let him believe he had gotten away with his catch, but then caught him by the arm as he went to escape. All attention was on this boy now and they immediately questioned him as to why he was daring to steal off of NCT. He had a panic attack right then and there - scared out of his wits. Taeyong tried to calm him down, but because he had such a scary presence, the boy just got worse and ended up passing out. Like the last three; he, too, was soon taken in by NCT and brought up. They helped him sharpen up his abilities and he became one of the best theives of the city."  
  
"The first of the four boys became the leader of a small sub-unit for NCT and the other three followed along, becoming a brutal force to deal with even with how young they were. They were called the Dream Crew. Mark; the leader and protector. Jaemin; the charming negotiater and deal maker. Chenle; the computer genius. And Jeno; the slyest of stealers the world had ever seen."  
  
Jisung took in all the information, the stories playing out in his head. It was like he was a young child, being told some ancient legend of great warriors.  
  
But the warriors were his friends - the friendly and caring Dream Crew he had come to know. But now the back light was different. The set of the stage no longer held bright lights and colourful back-drops, no. Now it was duller, more greyed out and sombre. It seemed that their stories weren't actually totally different after all. That didn't answer the biggest question Jisung had, though  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were in a gang?" Jisung muttered, looking at Chenle with a confused and maybe even hurt expression. Chenle flinched a bit at that and for a few seconds a tense silence settled between them, almost suffocating the words Chenle wanted to speak.  
  
"It was for you protection." He answered simply "I thought that keeping you in the dark about everything would mean nothing could happen to you. We all agreed on that - Donghyuck and Renjun, too. Plus...What time could I have even slipped such a thing in? I couldn't just strike up a conversation out of the blue about how I'm a fucking gangster, Jisung." His voice was soft and quiet, like a whisper, and held no bite to it, just hints of remorse and guilt.  
  
"Renjun and Donghyuck _knew_? And they didn't even tell me?" More hurt rose in Jisung's throat, then. His closest friends - his most trusted companions - didn't even tell him that his roomate was in a large scale gang - had even agreed to keep it away from him on purpose! The hurt turned into anger, but simmered out back into pain very quickly.  
  
He couldn't be mad at them, even if they did keep it a secret. They all have secrets that they've kept from each other - even Jisung has things that he has never told his two best friends, so how can he really be mad at them for doing the same? He sighed and looked at his hands, which here settled agaisnt his bent up legs in his curled sitting position.  
  
"It was for your protection. We only thought for the best." Chenle pleaded, trying to defend the actions of their friends - trying to justify their choices.  
  
"It was stupid to assume that you were protecting me," Jisung spoke again, calmer and more level-headed now. He looked at Chenle, his eyes dull with defeat and acceptance, but still held a hint of accusation. "By saying that, it sounds like you don't trust me. Or you don't think I'm capable enough to protect myself. Do you really think that lowly of me?"  
  
"Jisung -- of course not-"  
  
_"Then why did you try protecting me in the first place?"_  
  
"Because keeping you completely away from danger is better than you getting potentially hurt from protecting yourself!"  
  
"Well didn't that go well!?" Jisung snapped "imagine what would've happened if I was out alone, Chenle! They clearly know who I am because they targetted me first and not you! What would have happened if I had gone out there oblivious to the fact that someone around the corner could hurt or even kill me? I could have - no - would have fucking _died_ , Chenle!"  
  
The tense silence was back from earlier - but now it on steroids. The two of them were near enough at each other's throats, but were now left panting for breath, which was the only sound that could be heard in the near silent room. Jisung was the first to back down, his body slumping in defeat as he continued to catch his breath. He looked at Chenle, wincing - as if burned by the gaze - when he still seemed angry. He turned his gaze back down to his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Jisung muttered, his voice quiet and barely louder than the squeak of a small mouse. "I'm so sorry..I-I shouldn't have yelled at you." Guilt bit down into him like a snake - proceeding to ensare him like one as well. He'd just yelled at his friend for trying to keep him safe, he didn't deserve getting yelled at. "I-I'm sorry - I-I need to go.."

Adrenaline came in out of nowhere and Jisung shakily stood up, pushing past Chenle, who was still processing what he had said and what he was doing. Jisung had just made it out the front door when the older boy called after him.  
  
"Jisung! _Wait_!"  
  
The shout just made him panic, and so he started running, bolting away from the house as fast as he could.  
  
As if to mock this already dramatic bullshit, ran began to fall from the sky, turning all snow into gross slush at the sides of the road and chasing people back inside their homes. On a corner, he skidded and slipped, landing harshly on the ground with a wet smack. He groaned in pain and pushed himself up, squeaking in pain from his arm, which was bleeding again under the bandages. His wrist also twinged with pain, but he ignored it for now.  
  
He staggered a bit as he got up, his breath needing to catch up once again as he had stopped running.  
  
_Where am I supposed to go?_  
  
He couldn't go to his flat - Chenle could find him there easily and Renjun was at Donghyuck's afterwards, so that means going to his and Taeil's place. As much as he wanted it,he knew he couldn't be alone. He looked around, trying to get his barings, which was almost impossible with the heavy rain fall and mist that it had subsequently created and brought with it. He wasn't far from their home.  
  
The wind wind blew past him roughly, rushing through his hair and trying to push at his t-shirt, which was now drenched and sticking to him. His hoodie had been gone when he woke up - probably so they could fix his arm without it getting in the way. He shivered now, the rain feeling like it was soaking through his skin and into his bones as he trudged on, heading for Taeil's flat.  
  
When he got there - several streets and stairs later - he lifted his trembling hand and knocked at loudly as he could manage, which wasn't much but it was thankfully audible on the other side as he heard voices quiet down and someone's footsteps approaching the door. It opened to reveal Jungwoo, whose face dropped from a friendly smile into a look of horror.  
  
Jisung couldn't blame him - he was dripping wet, shaking and bleeding from a gash in his arm. He must've looked like a disaster.  
  
"Hyung..." he spoke quietly to the stunned Jungwoo. Taeil came over, concerned about Jungwoo's reaction, and practically almost screamed when he spotted Jisung.  
  
_"OH MY GOD, JISUNGIE WHAT HAPPENED!?"_  
  
He was ushered inside before he could even begin to respond and made to stand in the kitchen, where it was warm. That's what Taeil said at least. Jisung couldn't feel it, only an icy bone-deep chill throughout his whole body.  
  
Donghyuck and Renjun had watched from the couch, at a loss for words until they finally snapped out of it and skittered around to help Taeil.  
  
"Donghyuck, get him to take a shower." Taeil orders. Donghyuck doesn't question and takes Jisung by the arm, leading him to the bathroom.  
  
"What happened, Jisungie?' Donghyuck muttered as they slipped into the room, shutting the door.  
  
"I know," Jisung mumbled under his breath, voice shaky.  
  
"What?"  
  
"H-Hyung I know! Me and Chenle g-got jumped...He told me about NCT." He spoke up clearer, though his voice continue to fade at some parts.  
  
Donghyuck paled and he brought Jisung into a hug, careful about his arm and not caring about how water dripped off of him in that moment.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sungie. I'm so sorry - we should have told you," the older muttered in despair, "we just wanted to keep you safe and we couldn't even do that right...hyung is sorry," the desperate and sorrowful loom in Donghyuck's eyes was almost enough to send Jisung to tears.  
  
"It's fine, hyung," Jisung replied, choking up on his own emotions. "I know you wanted the best - I-I yelled at Chenle though...I shouted at him b-because I was just so... _angry_."  
  
Donghyuck sighed symapthetically.  
  
"He'll understand Sungie. You must've felt so betrayed...lied to, even." If there was one emotion Donghyuck was feeling, it was guilt. It was clear in his eyes that he was remorseful over his actions, but Jisung didn't hold it against him. "Take a shower, get warmed up, okay? I'll go get you some spare clothes." He patted Jisung's shoulder gently as he left, in turn leaving Jisung alone in the bathroom.  
  
♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧  
  
"Did he tell you about Namseok?" Donghyuck asked, passing freshly made tea over to Jisung. He shook his head as he took the mug with his left hand, his right one hurting too much to use. Renjun clicked his tongue, seeming troubled.  
  
"The ones who attacked you - they're a rival gang that named themselves Generation X - or GenX for short. But the ones that most likely came after you is a sub-group of GenX called GenX-Z."  
  
"Why have they got such a problem with NCT?" From Chenle's explination, NCT seemed to be well respected as a gang, so why would this small rival gang pick a fight that they're likely to lose?  
  
"Because Taeyong didn't sell them weapons," Donghyuck explained. He thought back to Mark's explination in Renjun's kitchen. "GenX-Z are all pretty young. The leader is unknown because they have Namseok do all the dirty work for them. The most that's known about them is that their code name or some shit is JX.  
  
"But anyway - as I said, GenX-Z are young. Way too young and way too stupid to be handling any seriously harmful weapons. Taeyong refused to do business with them for that fact and so they held a grudge against NCT ever since. GenX-Z must have told some bullshit to the real higher ups because all members of GenX are hostile now, even the older members.  
  
"They have their own ruled section of the city which they _so cleverly_ named the X District. We're in the boarders of the NCT District, the largest territorial ground in the city which is why we've never met a GenX member before recently. They apparently want to expand on their grounds so they've been invading other territories to try and map it out so they can try and take it for themselves."  
  
"Anyway - GenX-Z wants to see NCT suffer, especially the dream crew for some reason. When they found out that they had us as non gang friends, we became targets. Namseok attacked me, Renjun and J squared while we hung out not too long ago. And I guess they've been settling for some kind of attack ever since then."  
  
"So what do we do? We can't just ignore it," Jisung frowned, looking at his tea as if it'd give him the answers he wad looking for.  
  
"We can't really do anything until we really see what their ultimate motive is. I'd say never go anywhere without one of the dream crew for now, seeing as us being alone would be too risky." Renjun pointed out, earning nods from Donghyuck and Jisung.  
  
"We'll get through it, guys," Donghyuck muttered after a few seconds of silence. He took ahold of Renjun and Jisung's hands which were on the surface of the breakfast bar, the two older boys sending Jisung a "we'll talk about it later" look as he winced when his right hand was taken. "We'll get out alive as a three. Just like we always have been."  
  
Jisung could only hope that he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) As always, comments, kudos and feedback are appreciated. Have a nice dayyy ♡


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF BIG CHAPTER  
> BIG BIG CHAPTER  
> Took a long time to put together but here it is! Hope you enjoy! This thing I like...5000+ words methinks 0-0

Chenle got home later that night, around midnight, but Jisung still waited up for him. 

When the Chinese boy noticed Jisung in the kitchen, he froze like a deer caught in headlights. A mixture of emotions passed in his eyes, fear, confusion, surprise, worry.

"Jisung-ah..." he called out "what are you...still doing up?"

Jisung stood up from the chair he had been sat in and walked over to Chenle - slowly -until he stood in front of the older.

"I was waiting for you," he replied, looking down at his bandaged arm, which he held close to his chest. Chenle's eyes flickered again with the same reel of emotions as last time, but the fear lasted a little longer before turning into nothing; a complete blank expression. His eyes wandered away from the taller boy, down to the floor, which seemed to capture his full attention by now.

"Hyung." Jisung continued, making Chenle look back up at him, hopeful yet also apprehensive.

 

"We need to talk."

 

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

 

"I got it!" Sicheng yelled as he burst through the door to the study, which was currently housing a meeting of the older members of NCT. Everyone turned to look at him, at first with annoyance and then with curiosity and interest. The young chinese boy ran over to Taeyong, skidding to a halt beside him with excited and eager eyes. By the look on his face, they assumed he had found something good.

He placed his laptop hurriedly on the table and pressed play on a file already open on screen. A conversation started through the speaker.

_"GenX-Z are too much of a hassle," A gruff voice sounded out._

_"Right?" Another voice, higher and somewhat brittle, scoffed "JX has no idea on how to lead a group. I heard that Jihoon wanted to kick him out because he's such a shitty influence on Namseok. That guy treats the kid like his own son - why he trusted J of all people to actually take care of him competently is anybody's guess."_

_"I bet he'll be out soon. Remember how he started beef with NCT by lying about all the shit they did? Jihoon was pissed when be found out about it and they had a pretty big argument."_

_"Yeah, I saw it happen. JX was in such a mood that he decided to fuck with NCT to try and stir some shit up between them and is. Turns out J actuallly sent Namseok after Chenle and one of his friends. Remember how well the last attack went?_

_"Yeah, that kid that's always all over Mark gave one of the X-Z boys a challenge. That shit scared Jihoon so bad that he amped up their training."_

_Well this time was worse than that - Chenle's friend, Jisung I think, managed to fight Namseok off. Imagine if that kid ended up seriously hurting Seok by accident, he could've been in some deep shit. Plus, NCT literally saw the attack going down, including Taeyong himself."_

_"Well shit - JX isn't gonna last much longer, then. Fuck with the dream crew and Taeyong will make sure your windpipe becomes something more useful for a blood transfusion than breathing."_

The two people - supposedly GenX members by the sounds of it - laughed at that, continuing to joke about "JX" being as good as dead in the near future until the recording stopped.

Everyone around the table was silent, all of them soaking in the information.

"So," Jaehyun began after a few minutes "GenX-Z has actually been acting under rogue operations?" He questioned, looking as confused as everyone else felt. Yuta nodded, glaring at the table in front of him, seemingly trying to burn holes into it.

"Seems like it. JX has a petty grudge against us, I guess. On top of that, the bastard is using a kid to try and act out some shitty revenge plan. He must really be some kind of coward." He growled, glare intensifying. Doyoung squeezed his arm in a comforting gesture; but the Japanese man didn't seem to calm down much.

"What do we do now then?" Ten asked, catching attention. "Our quarrel is now just with GenX-Z, or even just with JX, so how do we actually fight back against him? We don't even know who he is, nevermind how to catch him out." Silence followed, the inhabitants of the room trying to figure out the next course of action. Taeyong began to speak.

"Well first of all, let's get a clear rule down.Namseok cannot be killed or seriously hurt. The leader of GenX, Min Jihoon, apparently sees him like a son - so any damage to him will just spark an actual war with them." There was a chorus of agreement from the group and Taeyong continued. "We need to figure out who JX is, so I'll need you, Sicheng, to keep digging. Try to find as much as you can about him for the time being." Sicheng nodded in understanding.

"Yuta - you will take out an infiltration party and survey the area that X-Z seems to inhabit the most, as well as the territory that borders ours and GenX's. Understood?"

"Understood. I'll take Jeno, Kun and Ten with me." Yuta replied, glancing at the mentioned men to confirm, to which they all agreed, apart from the absent Jeno. Taeyong seemed satisfied with the party and continued on.

"Very well. Try and keep an eye on Jeno while you're at it. I trust him, but I don't like the idea of any of the dream crew being in that area alone, especially with X-Z roaming about."

"Johnny; Lucas; Jaehyun; Doyoung; I'm putting us on stand by. We may be needed at any point during the investigation. Sicheng, throughout the mission, I ask you to hack into any surveilance footage you can manage in that area to keep tabs on anything shady happening.The Dream Crew, minus Jeno, will also be on standby, but they'll each be paired with Donghyuck, Renjun and Jisung to keep them safe. It's not smart to leave them by themselves. Does anyone have any questions or issues?"

Everyone shook their head, seemingly satisfied with the current set up.

"Alright. Meeting dissmissed. Yuta, I shall trust you to make the plan of invasion yourself, but I am willing to help at any time."

The man's eyes lit up with pride and excitement - obviously thrilled that Taeyong had trusted him with the mission alone.

"Okay, I'll do my best."

"And I'm sure you'll all do amazing."

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

 

Renjun was drawn away from his sleep by sound of voices. As his senses returned to him, he realised that he was laying down somewhere, while his head was resting on something that was both plush and tough.

"He's so cute..."

"Shut up! He might wake up and hear you say that!"

"So what if he does?"

"If he does then he'll kill us both in a mighty rage,"

 He opened his eye a crack, looking up and trying to see who was talking. Right above him, Jaemin was grinning at a smiling Jeno. The youngest's hand was running gently through Renjun's hair and he felt himself start relaxing under the soothing touch.

The sudden change of the rigidness in Renjun's form alerted Jaemin to his awareness and he turned his smile down at the older.

"You with us, Injunnie?" He sing-songed gently, causing Jeno to look down too, his eyes filled with an emotion - something Renjun couldn't really place a finger on. His eyes open more now, gazing openly at the other boys, a haze of drowziness still clouding his mind slightly. He responded to Jaemin with a mere hum of confirmation.

Jaemin let out a breathy chuckle at that and stroked Renjun's hair again.

"You slept for a bit, at least. Am I a good enough pillow for you?"

Ah. Yes - he had wondered what his head had been laying on. From what he could tell, he was resting on Jaemin's thigh, seeing as the boy was directly above him.

"Mhm," he hummed again, hands coming up to rub at his eyes sleepily. Jeno pressed his lips together, seemingly holding back on saying something. Renjun let it slide for now, too tired to care.

As Renjun became more and more aware, he tried to remember how he got into this situation in the first place - Jeno and Jaemin weren't uncommon visitors by any stretch, but Renjun didn't remember ever falling asleep on them before.

Then, his memory sparked to life and it all came back to him.

It was bound to happen to him eventually - first it hit Jisung and then moved onto Donghyuck like some kind of virus. It was almost preordained that he would be struck with the merciless exhaustion that had plagued his closest friends.

Taeil and Jungwoo had spoke briefly about how they had a similar experience when they were trying to balance education and work. They tried giving helpful advice, but the three young college students were determined to work through it, much to the worry of the older shop owners.

Renjun's round with this fearsome Exhaustion Monster went just as well as you'd expect. Not very well, that is.

He was drained, both physically and mentally with college, work and the recent gang related disaster in which they'd been pulled into like helpless sailors being dragged into the depths of a raging whirlpool.

His whole friendship group (consisting of his best friends and the Dream Crew) had been pointing out odd blips in his behaviour and actions. For example, Donghyuck had to drag Renjun out of a daze by his arm, so he didn't walk face first into a sign on the street. Or when Chenle had to stop him from putting salt in his coffee rather than sugar. There was even a time Mark had to catch Renjun by the waist so he wouldn't just walk out onto a busy road and get himself squashed by a van.

These were just a few of many instances that had occured for the last few weeks. The others had shown great concern for Renjun, seeing as his oblivious state of mind had expanded to the point where it could actually endanger him. He had tried to shrug them off. To him, it wasn't anything more than being sleepy and not thinking clearly. They seemed to buy it, but little did he know, they were actually all plotting against him (Maybe he's being a little dramatic, but he's tired, he's allowed to be).

Earlier that day, Jeno and Jaemin came to his door, demanding to be let in. Renjun did so without complaint; he was always happy for the couple to come around, even if their flirting did leave him feeling forgotten at times. His innocence and trust were clearly misguided however, because as soon as the boys were let in, they set their evil plan into motion.

Jaemin picked Renjun up with relative ease and carried him to his room. The shorter boy did not approve, of course and tried to fight against Jaemin's hold - to which, he failed miserably because his tired body could just not muster enough energy for it. He fell practically limp in Jaemin's secure arms, letting into his morbid fate which rested in the hands of his captors.

"At least explain what you're actually intending to do with me," Renjun had grumbled as he buried his face into Jaemin's shoulder tiredly, trying to at least get an explination if not an escape as Jaemin carried him through his own apartment. The youngest scoffed and snickered at the dramatic statement, rolling his eyes playfully while Jeno laughed along, giving his cute creasent moon eye smile as Renjun gazed over Jaemin's shoulder at him in disdain.

"You're so dramatic, Injunnie~" Jeno cooed playfully and wow. They must actually be killing him because it's not that often Jeno takes that tone of voice with him.

"We've all decided that you need rest. A lot of it," Jaemin quips as he entered Renjun's bedroom. He set Renjun down on his bed and turned to the boy's drawers immediately, rifling through for some comfortable sleeping clothes - sweat pants and a loose t-shirt.

While Jaemin was searching, Jeno flopped down on his back next to Renjun, looking at him with his stupidly cute smile again.

"And we're here to make sure you get that rest," he added on, rolling onto his front and sitting up.

It was at this point he now realised what they were actually up to - spending their own time to come over and take care of him.

They didn't have to do it.

They could have easily let Renjun cope with this stupid sleepy demon on his own, trusting him to make good decisions for his wellbeing.

They didn't have to actually take the time out of their day to do it.

But they did anyway. Just for him.

Renjun looked down at his lap now, guilt washing through him - his careless attitude towards his own health was worrying his friends, adding stress onto them because of him being such a burden.

_It wouldn't be the first time, would it?_

It was so quick to come and go that Renjun almost missed it - a nasty comment being supplied from his own mind. Suddenly, a flutter of thoughts rang out in his head, so loud that it became the only thing he could even hear and think about.

_You're always such a burden._

_Donghyuck got hurt because of you._

_You can't protect Jisung because you're useless._

_Your friends actually have to take care of you because you can't do it yourself. Pathetic._

_Why do people like you again? It seems so strange that anyone would like such a pathetic, over dramatic weakling like you._

_Maybe they're faking it._

_Maybe they pity you._

_Maybe it's just a cruel cruel joke on little old you._

_Maybe._

_Maybe._

_Maybe._

"Injunnie?"

Jaemin's voice snapped him out of it quickly and Renjun could finally see again - the worried face of the younger boy coming into view right in front of him. He felt a hand rest upon his shoulder before it then slid up to hold the side of Renjun's neck: a comforting gesture that let Renjun sink into a more relaxed posture.

"Mmh?" Renjun hummed in question, looking up through tired eyes.

Jaemin sighed in relief, his hand moving yet again, now to Renjun's hair.

"You spaced out a bit there, buddy. You okay?"

Renjun nodded mutely in response.

Jaemin looked over Renjun's shoulder, presumably at Jeno, before nodding himself.

"Alright. Here are your clothes. Put these on, we'll wait outside." He instructed softly, the two boys standing up and exiting the room.

Renjun numbly did as he was told, slipping his fresh clothes on and calling the other two back in.

Everything was sort of a blur after that, but he vaguely remembers Jeno and Jaemin's gentle, guiding hands helping him lay down on his bed and resting his head on Jaemin's thigh - the younger two muttering occasional, soft, assuring phrases throughout.

He fell asleep not long after.

The fact that he had a sudden episode like that scared him a little.  He didn't expect the onslaught of negativity that his brain decided to throw at him - it was spontaneous and jarring to say the least.

He supposed it was just the exhaustion talking - he hadn't had such thoughts in a long time - not since he got closer to Jisung and Donghyuck. The thought still unsettled him nonetheless.

Renjun pushed himself up, now sitting facing Jeno, only now noticing he had the older's legs resting on his lap. _Huh._ He waited a few seconds before finally swivelling around to sit properly between the two, the sleepy feeling finally wearing off.

There was an almost awkward silence for a few seconds before Renjun spoke up.

"Thank you..." he muttered, looking down at his lap, unable to look at either of them. "You didn't have to take care of me like that, I know it must have been a burden for you."

Jeno made a noise - something that was somewhat strange and had a tone of hurt to it.

"You weren't a burden Renjun," he muttered softly "This was all by our own accord and we were completely happy to do help you. As you said, we didn't have to do it, but we did because we...we..." he paused for a few moments, gathering his words again. "You're important to us. Your health and happiness is important to us, okay? Don't ever think we'd ever do something like this out of obligation; we're doing this out of-,"

"Love," Jeno froze as Jaemin uttered the word, sending him a surprised and panicked look.

Renjun looked between them, confused at the sudden mood change. J squared stared each other down heatedly for a couple of seconds before Jeno gave in, sighing and nodding.

"Yeah. We do this out of love,"

Renjun was confused - he was acting as if he was embarassed by that statement. "There's nothing wrong with loving a friend," he pointed out, frowning. "I love Jisung and Hyuckie - they keep me going most of the time and are probably one of the reasons I actually enjoy living at all."

The younger boys looked at each other again, debating between themselves through their eyes, which irritated Renjun, though he didn't make a remark on it.

"Junnie-"

A frantic knock boomed throughout the apartment, interrupting Jaemin and making all the current occupants freeze on the spot for a split second. They soon snapped out of it though and hurriedly got up, rushing to the door to find a distraught, dishevelled Jungwoo behind it. The older was pale and shaky and Renjun would have immediately offered him to come in if he had the time to - but Jungwoo beat him to the punch.

"Junnie - Junnie-ah, I--" his usually soft and calm voice was now panicked; rickety "I- We need your help,"  he managed out "Taeil - D-Donghyuck - Jisung - w-we were all attacked. Taeil wont respond!"

Renjun's blood ran cold, his world ceasing to turn for a second as he processed the information. He now noticed the blood that was dotted around Jungwoo's clothes - the smear of red on his trembling hands.

_We were attacked_

_Taeil wont respond._

"Where is he?" He demanded, slipping on the closest pair of shoes he could find and tucking the laces in "lead us there  - tell us what happened on the way," they all stepped out into the hallway, Renjun giving the orders as he locked the door as quickly as could.

_Taeil wont respond._

The race to Taeil and Donghyuck's apartment slipped by them, adrenaline and worry high enough to blur time itself - everything only seemed to clear up once they actually got inside and saw the man himself.

Rage instantly boiled inside Renjun.

He seemed to have got the worst of it - his lip and eyebrow bleeding, along with the already forming bruises on his cheeks and nose. Blood also covered his still hands, running off into his clothes. Bruises also formed across his body, running up his arms and into his shirt sleeves to god knows where else.

"What the fuck happened?"

Jungwoo was too hysterical to tell the story coherently on the way, and Renjun was desperate for answers.

"Those Gen X _fuckers_ attacked the shop as we were closing up." Donghyuck spat, anger evident in his tone "They targeted Taeil hyung for some reason, but we snagged a fight with a good portion of them anyway. He refused to fight them at first because they're all our age or younger - but he eventually had to so he was...A mess when it was all over. He felt guilty for defending himself."

Taeil was passed out on the couch, his breathing shaky and somewhat irregular. Lucas was fluttering around him, assessing the damage that had been done and doing his best to try and fix it with what Donghyuck could supply him with.

"We'll need to take him home," he decided, wrapping Taeil in a blanket that Donghyuck had also supplied; he lifted the older man up gently. "I don't have what I need to fix him up properly. Plus...I'm gonna need help."

Everyone nodded in understanding, not wanting to argue over the matter. They set out to the home of NCT as soon as they could, all worried out of their minds and hoping Taeil's life wasn't truly endangered.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

"How is he?"

Johnny looked up from where he was currently monitoring Taeil's condition, sitting beside the still unconcious man on the bed. He smiled at the seven boys who stood in the doorway, gesturing for them to come in.

"He's going to be alright - luckily, he wasn't stabbed and nothing seems to be broken. He'll be in pain for a while, though. He's got some nasty bruises."

They nodded in acknowledgement, all unable to find any words to say. To the side, Renjun noticed Jisung's shaken up form pressed close to Chenle, their hands and fingers clasped together to offer comfort to the younger boy. Donghyuck stood beside them, eyes narrowed, shoulders raised - tense - entire form trembling slightly from what could either be the aftermath and stress of the situation or possibly anger.

"This attack was likely a warning," Jaemin spoke, almost lost in thought. "A way to say that JX isn't fucking around anymore."

Another round of agreeing nods circled the room. There was no doubt the attack was planned out.

"I'm gonna find them." Donghyuck growled under his breath, hands clenched into fists "I'm gonna find them and show them who's really not fucking around anymore," his voice shook with rage as he spoke.

"That's not a good idea," Jeno responded, looking at the injured boy worriedly. "They'll outnumber you and just hurt you more than they already have. You're not in the right state to fight right now - slow down for a bit and wait until the right time to get them back, Hyuckie."

"No. I don't care if they hurt me. They hurt Taeil and that's unforgivable!" Donghyuck glared at Jeno heatedly "By staying idle, that gives them the idea that they've actually got the better of us and I wont let that happen." He turned sharply and headed for the door, the look on his face nothing if not determined and battle-ready.

"Hyuckie, wait!" Renjun called. He grabbed onto Donghyuck's wrist, the younger boy flinching at the contact despite it being as gentle as possible. He tried to pull away, but the attempts were weak - for reasons Renjun was scared to think about - and lacked Donghyuck's normal fire. He turned his head to look at Renjun, a tired but fierce look in his eyes. His breathing had picked up significantly.  
"Time to fight will come around," the Chinese said softly "But that time isn't now. You need your injuries checking - Jungwoo and Jisung's too - more than anything right now, okay?"

Donghyuck held his gaze - still fierce - for a few seconds before he looked away; down to the floor where his expression dropped to something more defeated and disheartened.

"They hurt Taeil, Junnie," the boy whispered brokenly. Renjun's heart sunk, not having heard that specific tone in a long time.

"I know Hyuckie." He muttered back, loosening his grip on the younger "We'll get them back for it eventually, okay? I promise."

He didn't look up into Renjun's eyes like he usually would have, instead pulling his arm free and letting it flop uselessly at his side in defeat.

"Come on," Jeno tries to coax Donghyuck to come back to the group, though keeping his distance. "Let's get you fixed up."

Donghyuck shook his head.

"Help Jisung and Jungwoo first." He answered back "Sungie's already been hurt recently, remember? Best to check on that as soon as possible." He looked at the door again and inwardly sighed. "I'm gonna go get a drink," and at last, he left the room almost silently.

Everyone watched the empty doorway until Mark huffed.

"I'll go check on him," he mumbled before going in pursuit of the boy, leaving everyone else in silence again.

"Well...I guess we should get on with sorting out those injuries, huh?" Renjun huffed out as he smiled sheepishly to Jisung.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

Donghyuck let out a long drawn out breath as he leaned against the kitchen side, palms flat against it, his bloodied, bruised knuckles looking back at him tauntingly.

He wanted to hunt down the ones who hurt Taeil. He wanted them to suffer - to realise how badly they fucked up. Of course no one would want to, though. Doing somethig bad to GenX-Z might spark an actual serious gang war, which is the last thing anyone wants. But still, Taeil was an innocent man, he didn't deserve this.

He could go now. Track them down himself and exact his revenge right there and then -  but as much as he could do that, he also couldn't. Jeno was right, Donghyuck couldn't fight; not like this. He was aching everywhere from bruises and cuts - and he's fairly certain his wrist isn't supposed to hurt everytime he rolled it a certain way or put it in certain positions - one of which was also the position that his hand was in right now. Pain flared through his wrist rapidly, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The pain was the least of his troubles right now.

"Donghyuck?"

The boy winced as he pushed himself up to turn around so he could face the source of the voice. The look on his face was probably one of fear and anxiety because Mark's already pitying expression deepend.

"Hyuckie..." he muttered taking in Donghyuck's apppearance before opening his arms out. "C'mere."

He took the opportunity as soon as it arose, burying himself into Mark's arms and enjoying the warmth he gave off. The older held him gently, running his hand through the hair at the back of Donghyuck's head to soothe him.

"This is so unfair," Donghyuck choked out "Taeil doesn't deserve this," tears finally fell from his eyes - the frustration and stress finally hitting him head on. He tried to refrain from sobbing into Mark's chest, not wanting to suddenly vent on him, but the boy encouraged him, muttering reassurances and softly reminding him that it waa okay to be angry and more than fine to be scared or upset.

"It's alright, Hyuck," he mumbled, cradling the shorter boy (to which he surprised himself because this was the softest side of him that he'd ever let Hyuck see before) "It's alright. Just breathe, okay? They'll be regretting what they've done in no time." He clung ever-so-slightly tighter to Donghyuck, glaring at the ground and cursing the shitheads that GenX-Z were, internally.

 _They hurt Jeno; they hurt Donghyuck they hurt Jisung and now they hurt Taeil. They'll definitely pay for this_.

"I promise," Mark whispered, determined to deliver on his words. For his friends.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

It was less than two weeks later when Yuta's infiltration team were ready to go. Ten, Kun and Jeno were geared up, listening carefully to Yuta's instructions while the others were waiting to see them off.

"Is everything clear?" Yuta asked the group one last time. They nodded in unison - each one ready to go and prickling with anticipation.

"Alright. Then let's go."

They bid goodbye to the group - Taeyong leaving a kiss on Yuta, Ten's and Kun's lips while giving a hug to Jeno.

"Come back safe, all of you," he ordered with a smile.

"Don't worry, hyung," Kun laughed gently "We will."

Jaemin trotted over to Jeno, turning the boy around and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Remember your limits. Don't work too hard. Okay?" Jeno chuckled at his mother hen boyfriend and held him close by the waist, planting a short peck on his lips.

"I'll be fine, Minnie. I'll come back in good condition. I'll not be able to kiss your pretty face otherwise."

Jaemin rolled his eyes but smirked at the poor attempt in flirting.

"Alright, alright. Go on, then. I'll see you when you get back."

Jeno left one last kiss on his cheek and bid his goodbye before joining back with his team.

They left not long after, which meant Jaemin could now go to his own task.

"Lucas," Taeyong called, catching the attention of the tall Chinese boy. He looked over, attentive and focused; so unlike his usually loud and exciteable personality.

"I have a new task for you. You're still on standby, but I want you to watch over Jungwoo and Taeil. Bring them here when they're not working, so you can still be ready to go whenever needed. Be discreet around the shop. I have a strange feeling that our JX has a good eye in that area." Lucas nodded in understanding and immediately texted Jungwoo about his and Taeil's whereabouts.

"Jaemin, Mark, Chenle - you already know what to do. Keep them safe and call me or each other immediately if something goes wrong."

"Yes sir!" The three called out before exiting the house, wishing eachother luck when they all split up to the different apartments.

Renjun's apartment was quiet when Jaemin entered with his spare key (of which Renjun gave all of them incase Renjun wasn't able to answer (for possible GenX related reasons)) so he assumed that the boy was asleep - not wanting to immediately imagine the worst.

"Injunniiiee" he called out, heading to the boy's room "I'm here!"

He opened the door tentatively to see what he had expected - the young chinese boy curled up under his blankets. A fond smile crept onto his face and he padded over softly; sitting on the bed beside his sleeping friend.

 _He looks so cute while sleeping..._ Jaemin thought to himself.

Jeno would've probably agreed if he was there. It was no secret at all that they were both interested in Renjun; he was caring and cute but he was also strong willed and fiercely protective. At the same time - he was a voice of reason. As much as he would readily call someone out and be able to fight about it, he could convince others (particularly Hyuck) to refrain from doing the same. He was one of the few people who could slow down Donghyuck's somewhat impulsive nature. Perhaps that's why they work so well together. Or perhaps, it's because of how well they work that they can have such an effect on each other. Jaemin supposed it didn't really matter as long as the dynamic worked well in the end.

Back on track though - Renjun was a strong, reasonable and beautiful person in Jeno and Jaemin's eyes. He was so much more as well: funny; accepting; playful; intelligent. The list goes on. It's at this point that Jaemin realises just how whipped they are for the older boy.

He soon decided that he should perhaps stop fawning over Renjun, though, so instead he opens up his phone to check up on the other remaining 2 in the Dream Crew.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

As soon as Donghyuck opened the door, Mark attacked him with a hug, making him back up into his apartment - moving as if they were one whole four legged creature. He kicked the door closed with his foot and dragged Donhyuck to the couch, manouvering both of them so the younger could rest his head on Mark's chest.

"Someone's happy to see me," Donghyuck joked, smiling up at Mark with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Shut up, you've been desperate for cuddles all week, Hyuck, don't even try to hide it."

The boy shrugged half heartedly.

"You give really good hugs, can you really blame me for wanting them so bad?"

Mark smirked, letting his ego boost a little after hearing the confession.

"I'm that good, huh?" He chuckled.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, but also grinned at the same time.

"Well either that or I'm just so starved of affection that I'll take anything I can get,"

A snort left Mark at that and he held Donghyuck closer.

"You? Not getting affection? Renjun, Jisung and Jaemin are always all over you if you're not already all over them." That was indeed true - those boys were kind of clingy at times, especially Jaemin and Jisung. Infact, when Donghyuck saw Jaemin yesterday, the younger pounced on him instantly, complaining that hadn't seen the boy in "so long" (three days).

"You got me there," Donghyuck laughed, nuzzling a little against Mark's chest in comfort.

As Donghyuck wasn't looking, Mark took up a more fond, adoring look to him. He was still having an internal crisis over the fact that he was in love with Hyuck, but hadn't been able to think about it recently with all that's been going on.

_I need to be there for Donghyuck. For all of them. Mark had told himself. My stupid needy feelings will not get in the way. I need to find a way to ignore them for now. Distractions wont do._

However, with the calm atmosphere of the apartment, Mark couldn't help but think about his descent into love. A rickety ride of self doubt and questioning - of hesitance and stupid, endless pining.

He couldn't just keep this to himself. He needed to tell Donghyuck.

But when? Right now, it may cause a problem, especially if Donghyuck didn't feel even the slightest bit similar, but Mark didn't know how long he can go pretending that everything was okay. Pretending he wasn't in love with the beautiful boy that was happily using him as a pillow at that moment.

He decided to go for it.

"Hyuck?"

Donghyuck looked up from the TV and at him, a worried look on his face due to the tone Mark had used.

"Yeah, hyung?" He asked, trying to keep apprehension out of his voice.

"I..." Mark looked away, trying to gather his courage and words.

He waited a couple of seconds before sighing and looked back at Donghyuck, who seemed slightly more nervous now. _Why did Mark look so scared?_

 _Just say it._ Mark snapped at himself. _Say it you coward._

But words didn't form. He opened his mouth but his brain decided to short circuit and left him noiseless, unable to explain himself.

_Oh fuck it._

He sat up and decided to throw himself into the deep end: taking ahold of Donghyuck's face gently and kissing him. The younger boy was tense with shock for a few seconds, but to Mark's relief, he soon relaxed and kissed back shortly before he broke it off.

"M-Mark I..."

"I like you, Donghyuck." Mark finally got out. "I like you and your stupidly cute laugh and your stupidly attractive face and your dumb, amazing personality."

Donghyuck stared at him for a few tense moments - until a mischievous smile erupted and his eyes glinted.

"A simple 'I like you' would've been just fine y'know." He snorted his arms wrapped around Mark and they hugged each other closer than before, smiling from ear to ear. They kissed again, Mark pushing Donghyuck down onto his back so they weren't awkwardly sitting with their limbs tangled together in an almost painful way. They remained in that position for a while, sharing kisses and giggling to each other like school girls.

After their giddiness died down, Donghyuck started dozing off - having had not much sleep the night before, the excitement had taken the last of his energy. Mark arranged them back so Donghyuck was once again laying on the older's chest. He ran his hands through the boy's hair and checked his messages.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

"Jisungie, I'm home!" Chenle called out into the apartment. The boy looked out from the kitchen, smiling.

"Hi hyung," he greeted, hugging Chenle, who hugged back just as tightly, humming happily at the embrace. Jisung was cuddlier than it seemed - the clinginess probably being a side effect that stems from being around Donghyuck and Jaemin for too long. Chenle loved it either way and he adored the way that Jisung was holding him right now.

"I guess it's actually useful that you moved in with me," Jisung mused out loud as he pulled away to make Chenle a drink. "You literally live with me already, so this whole body guarding business will just be like our normal lifestyle."

Chenle laughed at that, stopping short as he read something on his phone.

"Hyung?" Jisung asked, now concerned and a little scared to know what Chenle saw. "What's up?"

"Check the groupchat." Is the short reply he got, and so he scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket to see what had gone down.

**Jaem-on-toast**

Is everyone okay?

 

**Locust**

Indeederooni

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

Never say that again. ever

 

**Locust**

:(

 

**Mork**

I am more than okay

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

???????? Elaborate ;00

 

**Mork sent a photo**

 

Oh. So this is what Chenle was looking at.

 

The picture was a selfie, consisting of Mark, half sitting up against the arm of Donghyuck's couch with Donghyuck sleeping soundly on his chest. It was...adorable to say the least and not something Mark would take randomly. Jisung's suspicions were then confirmed by the next message.

 

**Mork**

This cutie is all mine now

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

WELL SHIT!?!?!? LOOK AT YOU MIGHTY LEADER MARK! GETTING UR MANS!!

 

**Lele**

Oh fuck

 

**Jiipers**

Oh fuck

 

**Mork**

Kids watch your language

 

**Locust**

Woah congrats man!!!!!!! Totally saw it coming tho

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

Yeh i could feel the love from the other side of town hyungie ùwô

 

**Mork**

Am I not allowed to like someone anymore?

 

**Lele**

No

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

No

 

**Jiipers**

No

 

**Locust**

No

 

**Mork**

:(

Unfair

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

Whats unfair is that you got the boy of ur dreams :(((

I mean

I have jeno but we also have a second special person

Who we havent got yet :(

 

**Lele**

Stop being pussies and ask them out then

No one can resist J squared

 

**Locust**

MY BABY HYUCKIES GROWING UP :')) I'M PROUD - Taeil

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

Oof those are some mighty interesting words coming from you lele ;|

Oh hi Taeil! :)) ikr???!??!?!? our precious angels got a bf now ;w;

 

**Locust**

Y'all better treat each other well uwu 

Or I'm coming for your asses >:( - Jungwoo

 

**Jiipers**

0-0

Hyung

 

**Lele**

Wow...Jungwoo's...

 

**Jaem-on-toast**

Totally fucking awesome :DDDD

 

**Locust**

Thank you uwu - Jungwoo

 

Jisung snorted and put down his phone to continue making Chenle's drink. He thought about Donghyuck and Mark - how happy he was that they actually got their shit together and confessed. It brought him to his own problem though.

Chenle.

Chenle is cute. Pretty. Handsome.

He' attractive - something Jisung has known since he first saw Chenle so many months ago, in the end weeks of Autumn.

It was spring now (well technically it was, but the weather hadn't really changed - still bitterly cold, wet and snowy, which was odd but weather was unpredictable, so Jisung decided to not question it for long.) and Chenle wasn't just a pretty face, no.

He was loud, cheerful, funny, adorable.

So bright and happy.

Jisung may or may not have fallen in love.

When Chenle came home two weeks ago, they talked about the whole NCT situation. Jisung had amazed himself at that fact that he actually managed to control and express his emotions in a somewhat coordinated fashion, and was also amazed at the maturity that Chenle showed throughout.

It was so strange.

So different.

So...not them.

But it was a necessary discussion. They needed to make up, to forgive and understand each other's feelings and intentions. If they didn't, they would've had to deal with the consequences of that and deal with GenX-Z at the same time. Which would be disasterous. 

But they did talk. And Chenle's serious nature throughout showed another side of him that, though uncharacteristic, Jisung also fell in love with.

God help him.

He's been considering what to do for these past two weeks - whether or not to mention something or just try and get over the fact that he was in love with his gangster roomate.

He had decided to keep it under wraps for now - he needed to be sure that this wasn't just a petty crush.

He just had to wait.

And wait.

Until this affection proved itself to be more.

And Jisung? Well, in the very back of Jisung's mind, he hoped that it wouldn't.

Because he didn't think he could handle being rejected - being judged. Being shunned, just like his parents had done. Just like his classmates had done.

It all still hurt.

_Please just be a crush._

_A harmless, weak crush._

_I don't know how many reminders I can take._

_Reminders that I'm unloveable._

_Easily hateable._

_Nothing but a waste of space._

Jisung could only wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Until his affection proved itself to be more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments, kudos and constructive feedback are always welcome! Have a nice day :)


	11. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hello, if you've come here for an update I'm sorry :( Today I'll instead be talking abt smth that I'm gonna do w/ this fic.

 

BASICALLY

I don't like the way this fic has been written??? The pacing is off, the relationship building is practically nowhere to be seen and it's so...janky and awkward at times.

So, what am I going to do about this?

I'm going to do...

 

**A REWORKING!!!!**

 

Essentially, I'm going back to the beginning chapter and I'm starting a clean up; I'll be fixing typos, trying to smooth out pacing and try and give the whole work a makeover - I might even add new chapters to give the fic more substance and bulk.

 

The latest chapter that I have isn't really near completion yet. I have about 1.7K words in it and I want much more to go in.

Most of the chapters I have down are around probably 1-2K each and it's probably what's causining the pacing issue. I have too much plot going on in too small chapters.

 

But yeah, this fic is kind of on a hiatus of sorts but not really? It'll keep updating but just not with new progressive chapters.

 

I also don't like the fact that some things in this fic that seem to be too "similar" to the inspiration of this and I really don't want to just copy that fic or feel like I'm stealing ideas from it. I guess it's inviteable that I add things unconciously but it still irks me that the whole fic feels so...unoriginal and like a poorly written version of another work.

 

So yeah, that's what's gonna be happening from now until I'm happy with this fic!

 

Thanks for reading! Hope you guys have a nice day and stay healthy :)


	12. Hiatus' end

Hi everyone! I'm back after almost 2 months!

 

So, the reworking wasn't much after all and now I'm back to working on new chapters! I may edit again in the future, but I won't hold up the fic for it.

 

Sorry it's taken me so long to update! College swept me up and I've been a lil distracted by some voice acting work I've been doing.

 

But now I'm back! My priorities rn are Withering Down and Spiral but I have a couple of other things in the works as well, so look out for them!

 

Thanks so much for your patience, I hope I can deliver some good content soon!


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno finally finds JX and learns some new information that sparks everyone's protective nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Hi guys!!!
> 
> I haven't updated in a long time, but we finally have chapter 11!
> 
> Written over the span of like 2 months so eveeything is janky af, sorry abt that ;;;;;;

Being unnoticed was Jeno's thing.

He could slip by almost anyone undetected, managing to blend in and practically make himself invisible.

_"It's so weird," Jaemin had said one day, looking into Jeno's eyes with an adoring look on his face._

_"What? My face?"_

_"No! That's what's weird! How do people not look at you? You're so handsome, I'm surprised that you don't attract so much attention!"_

The memory made him flush, cheeks heating up slightly. Jaemin always was a sweet talker.

This strange ability had been increasingly useful to Jeno and NCT on many occasions. If there was ever anything that they had to steal or retrieve stealthily, Jeno was always the first choice of crew.

Ghost. Phantom.

The titles he had been given over the years were usually among those lines. He understood why; especially when he'd take things away, leaving no trace of his existence behind.

Along with the fear that he sparked in others, Jeno would also generally take pride in his skills. He was the best theif that the hyungs in NCT had ever seen, especially as a little pick pocket that was entirely self taught through practice and observation.

When he woke up after passing out from his panic attack, Taeyong had told him he had a fantastic potential. Sicheng had been watching him from security cameras for days at that time, and when he saw that Jeno could be useful, he showed the videos off to the rest of nct.

_"He's like a ninja!"_

Jeno loved his ability. Most of the time.

Of course, every gift comes with a  price and that comes in the form of attention - a lack of it, more specifically.

Jeno kind of had a craving for praise and affection. He needed reassurance, a reminder that he was doing good. He doesn't really get it at all, barr Jaemin's loving words to him, which he always treasured deeply because his boyfriend was just the sweetest.

No body told Jeno that he was amazing anymore. It was just the average "well done" after every mission; so Jeno had been trying to improve.

He pushed himself, increasing his stealth, working harder to be more accurate with his guns, trying to get better at self defense and hand to hand combat - anything and everything he could think of was improved upon tirelessly, to the cost of his rest and health.

It was all worth it, though. He was getting better, he was earning praise from others and going on more inportant missions. He didn't feel useless anymore.

That was for a little while anyway. Iy seemed that, as much as he had improved, the others did so at the same rate. Jaemin was the best at hand to hand combat as well as a brilliant negotiater; Mark was too good of a sharpshooter, his eyes able  to narrow in on seemingly anything, no matter how small or far, and Chenle was a master of all kind of weapons, not to mention his uncanny technological capabilities. Jeno was back to square one; back to being uselessly invisible. After all, any one can be good at hiding.

That's why Jeno was shocked that he'd been picked for this mission, at first. Yuta had chosen him of all people and Taeyong even approved it.

_What kind of dream is this? He had thought to himself. A beautiful wish or a waiting nightmare?_

And here he was now, after adding in as much extra training as he could, lurking around in GenX territory. He ducked silently behind a corner and narrowed his eyes as he listened a hushed conversation between two members, one of which he recognised as Namseok. The other was a tall, broad boy with short dark hair.

_He looks familiar..._

He snapped a few pictures as he listened to what they were saying.

"You need to be careful, you idiot," the tall one (X-tra large, as Jeno mentally nicknamed him) growled lowly to Namseok, who nodded eagerly in response.

"Sorry, JX...I will be this time."

_JX._

_JX._

_That's JX?_ Jeno thought to himself in surprise. _Not what I expected...He looks...familiar..._

JX smiled and relaxed a little from his stern and irritated stance, patting Namseok on the shoulder with a heavy hand. "It's fine, Nammie." He crooned somewhat sweetly. "Now, what was the plan for today?"

The young gangster drawled out an uninspired plan consisting of patrols of different areas and 'attacks' on different places that seemed more like pranks by ear, but Jeno knew by now how hard these little bastards really play. It was an emotionless recital of instructions that made Jeno's skin crawl for more reasons than one.

"Very good, Nammie. Now, go."

"Yes sir!" Namseok saluted the bigger male and ran off, leaving JX to cackle to himself.

Jeno watched for a while longer as JX began to mutter more plans under his breath as he presumably typed them up on his phone. "The downfall of NCT starts with the downfall of their precious non-gangie boyfriends.  Next target...Huang Renjun."

The name made his heart drop in dread; Renjun, their little Injunnie was now at risk all because of the man right infront of him. It was hard to stay where he was hiding. Hard to sit there and watch as a rival gang leader plotted a way to hurt one of the loves of his life. Anger bubbled up inside him  and he quickly ran from the area, calling up Yuta on his radio.

"Hyung."

"Yeah, kid?"

"Believe it or not but I actually stumbled across the guy we've been wanting the neck of and his little minion."

"You've seen JX?"

"Yeah. I can't stand around and talk it all out but they're planning an attack on several places. I'll text them to you. You need to let Taeyong know that JX is targetting Renjun. I repeat, JX is targeting Renjun."

"Alright will do. Good work, kid, I knew I could count on you. Is there anything else.you can tell us in terms of JX?"

"Yeah, actually. He seems..familiar. I feel like I've seen him befor-" he broke off with a loud grunt as something large and heavy smashed into his side.

He went tumbling to the ground and soon enough, he noticed the form of JX on top of him, glaring down.

"Look what the cat dragged in." JX snarled angrily. Jeno scowled and wiggled around under JX, trying to get out of the hold he was in. "Yknow when you're trying to be so sneaky, it's best to keep, oh, I don't know...hidden? Not just out in the open talking to your precious hyungs."

"Well I literally did only get here like 5 minutes ago," Jeno lied with a smile. He'd actually been here for about an hour on the third day of the investigation. "Don't really pose as a threat right now, do I? Unless it's to your masculinity."

"Masculinity? Sorry, this coming from the kid who cried for his big strong brothers when we caught him on our turf? Huh? 'Hyungs! Hyungs! Please save me, hyungs!'" JX mocked mercilessly. Jeno took this as fuel for his anger and suddenly, he was shoving JX off of him and onto the floor. He was able to sit himself up now, one knee and one foot resting on the ground as he prepared to lunge at the X-Z leader.

"Why don't we jump you and see what you say then!" He growled out angrily, pinning JX down by his shoulders, the heel of his palm pressing down painfully. The larger man gripped at Jeno's wrist tightly, pressing his fingers into the bones that were there, making Jeno cringe in pain.

Don't let him over power you. He reassured himself. Beat his fucking ass.

He pulled his fist back to punch the daylights out of JX, but the older's grip on his fist didn't falter like he'd hoped it would. Because of this, JX got the upper hand, harshly yanking Jeno's wrist so it'd cross his other arm and knock him off balance.

Jeno fought to get the upper hand again but he was back under JX's weight. He kicked his legs in vain, scrabbling to free himself until he heard a distinctive click.

He looked up straight into the barrel of the gun pointed at his forehead and swallowed thickly.

"I'd love to continue whatever squabbling shit this is, but I'd rather finally be rid of you. Don't worry, though. I'm sure it wont take long for you friends to-"

His monologue was cut off abruptly by a gunshot and loud, quick footsteps.

The next thing he knew, he was being pulled up by Yuta and pulled away by his wrist, the two of them running straight out of GenX territory.

"Go, go, go!" Yuta urged, looking behind them occasionally in case they picked up any pursuers along the way. Bullets did try and tear their way into the two; but they all seemed to miss, much to their luck.

They finally stopped nearer to their house, Jeno panting heavily as he kept himself standing by leaning his hands onto his thighs.

"Hyung." He gasped out "Did you...Is he-," Yuta patted his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"No. I shot his gun and he went running. Should've aimed for the head though. That little fuck doesn't deserve to remain standing."

Jeno nodded, still dazed at the near-death experience. He frowned, confused.

"Why didn't you kill him?" He asked, looking up at Yuta as they began to walk back to the house. The older shrugged.

"It'd feel...wrong, I guess." He began. "He's caused us issues - plenty of them - but it didn't feel right to kill him at that moment..."

"Maybe because you were without Taeyong's order?"

"Not quite...it was more like something inside me knew that there was a better time and place to dispose of that roach." Jeno snorted at that. Roach indeed.

"Go ahead inside, I need to get the others back and tell Taeyong what happened."  Yuta gestured to the house with a non-commital wave. A second passed before he smirked, giving Jeno a look. "Plus, I think your boyfriends are home."

Jeno picked up his pace at that, rushing over to the door as quick as his legs could carry him. Yuta laughed fondly at the boy's eager attitude to see his boyfriend and their tiny new addition.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

When Jeno stepped into his room, he was instantly latched onto. He laughed breathlessly as he brought his arms around Jaemin in return, the younger squishing him and muttering gibberish about how Jeno wasn't allowed to leave the house anymore and that he had to stay next to Jaemin forever, all the while receiving small kisses all over.

"It wasn't that bad, love," Jeno snickered, causing Jaemin to pout and whine.

"You were gone for three days! I haven't seen you since I've been staying with Injunnie. Speaking of..."

He looked over to the bed, where a small form lay under the blankets, curled up for warmth. Jeno peeked over as well to see, smiling fondly as he realised it was Renjun who was curled up.

"How long has he been out?" Jeno asked, turning to Jaemin, whose arms were still locked around him.

"Not long," the younger responded, glancing over at Renjun. "Probably half an hour at most." A frown pulled at his lips, a glint of worry sparkling in his eyes. He looked down, lost in thought.

"Hey," Jeno started softly, bringing his hand up to Jaemin's chin to push it up so they could look at each other. "Baby, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Jaemin looked into Jeno's eyes for only a few seconds before sighing and averting his gaze elsewhere.

"It's just...He hasn't got much sleep lately...and he seems so distant...I don't know what's going on with him, Jen. He looks so exhausted and I can't do anything about!" Tears gathered in Jaemin's eyes, making them glitter and sparkle with grief. Jeno brought him closer and rubbed his back comfortingly, shushing the younger gently.

"It's okay, Min." He muttered softly. "He might just be working too hard. You know how he is."

Jaemin nodded and sniffled, holding onto Jeno tightly.

"Don't worry, baby. He'll be okay...But...We also have to keep him close..."

Jaemin looked back up now, staring at Jeno with wide, confused and concerned eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I stumbled across JX and Namseok today." Jaemin's breath hitched. "JX said their next target is Renjun - we need to keep an extra close eye on him. On all of them, actually."

"That bastard's purposefully picking on the one's not involved..."

"It's so he can get to us. Don't let it do that, okay? Just keep focused on protecting our friends okay?"

Jaemin nodded and let go of Jeno, instead linking their hands and pulling him over to the bed. They settled on either side of Renjun and found each other's hand again, locking them together, resting them over Renjun's waist protectively.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other and slowly drifting off to the quiet that surrounded them.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

"Mark!" Donghyuck shrieked, bursting into a fit of giggles as Mark's hands poked at his sides, tickling him. He writhed and pushed at Mark's hand, sending a playful glare at him. "Stop it, you prick!" 

Mark grinned and did as he was told, grabbing Hyuck's hands and pinning his good one down next to the boy's head. They looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds before huffing in laughter.

"You're a dork," Donghyuck jabbed, sticking his tongue out, only recieving a fond smile from Mark as the older looked down at him. Not even a second later, Mark leaned down and they kissed softly, both sighing in bliss.

The silence of the apartment and the dim lighting of Donghyuck' room made the moment all the more secure-feeling. It felt  like they were in their own world, closed off from anything else in those few sparing seconds. Donghyuck felt his chest bloom with warmth.

The kiss didn't last long and they gazed at each other again before Mark smirked mischeivously, ducking down and dotting kisses on Donghyuck's neck, making the younger laugh and wriggle around again.

"Maaark!" He pouted "That shit tickles! Knock it off!" 

Suddenly, Mark's phone rang, lighting up and buzzing on the bedside table. The older sat up, grabbed his phone and answered, worried that it might be urgent.

_Please don't let it be Jeno again..._

"Mark." Chenle's voice called out. "Jeno actually found out who JX is! He sent a picture to the NCT group chat, you should check it out. Jisung's asleep right now so I can't ask him, but Jeno thinks he looks really familiar."

Mark took a while to take in the information, but once it settled he scrambled to unlock his phone and check out the group chat, scrolling through to find the picture.

"Okay, got it. I'll ask Hyuck about it. Thanks for the heads up, Lele."

"No problem. I have to go, I'm gonna try and wake up Jisung. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, see you, buddy. Stay safe."

"You too." The call cut and Mark stared at the picture on his phone.

_He does look familiar..._

"Mark?" Donghyuck asked, raising an eyebrow "What is it?"

"Jeno found JX and took a picture of him. He said the next target is Renjun." Mark explained, furrowing his eyebrows as he couldn't place an identity while reading some of the messages in the chat.

"That fucker won't get anywhere near Renjun! I'll kill him myself." Donghyuck growled, glaring. He watched as Mark gazed at the screen intently. "What're you staring at?"

"The picture Jeno sent. He looks familiar." Mark turned his phone around to show Donghyuck, who looked at the picture carefully, humming in thought before stopping abruptly, eyes flashing in recognition and horror. He paled slightly.

"Mark..." he muttered softly, staring at the phone. Mark immediately grew concerned and gently placed a hand on Donghyuck's shoulder. 

'Hyuckie? What's wrong?" He asked, moving his hand up to Donghyuck's neck to make the younger look at him.

The sight of tears filling Donghyuck's eyes struck fear into Mark's heart and he pulled him closer. "You're scaring me. What is it?"

"Mark, he..." Donghyuck whispered, voice brittle and delicate in the quiet room. He'd started shaking lightly, from what Mark really couldn't pin-point. "JX..."

A heartbeat passed. Two. Three.

"He's our coworker. Joohae."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments, kudos and feedback are appreciated!


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun gives someone a wake-up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy this was written today  
> Might be trash tbh so it could get a make-over on the future
> 
> Renjun gets a little violent~

Needless to say, after the threat posed upon Renjun, the boy became the top priority to be watchful for.

If if wasn't J-Squared it'd usually be Hyuck or Jisung, but on occasion Mark and Chenle have also filled this gap.

And don't get Renjun wrong, he felt well protected and well loved but at times it could get a little...suffocating.

As much as he was cuddly and affectionate, Renjun was also someone who enjoyed solitude. He found comfort it in at times and thoroughly cherished silence and the tranquillity it would bring upon him.

So, it was quite expected (at least for Hyuck and Jisung) when Renjun asked for time alone.

"What?" Jaemin responded, eyes immediately full of hurt. Renjun sighed and shook his head, beginning to explain himself.

"Look...I love you guys. You're my close friends and I wouldn't ever change that." He stared both Jaemin and Jeno down as he spoke, his expression nothing if not sincere and firm. "But I also need to be alone for a while. I need space - the constant presence of others it's...starting to stress me out. And exhaust me."

"We just wanna pr-"

"Protect me, yeah, I know. I appreciate it, more than you could imagine, but you don't have to guard me each second of every day."

They both looked down, twiddling their fingers in shame and agreement.

"Just a few days, alright? That's all I ask. You can focus on other things. More important things."

Jeno looked up, seeming as if he wanted to argue, but instead nodded, eyes both full of hurt yet understanding.

"Okay. A few days. We understand, Junnie - we'll give you all the space you need."

Renjun smiled, relieved at their quick understanding.

"Thank you."

The next day, Renjun awoke to a silent, barren apartment. He sighed in relief as he stretched and got out of bed, walking in the kitchen to make himself a drink. He looked around, a weight lifting off him at the sign of no one in but him - all his socially-induced stress melting away.

 _Just a few days..._ He thought to himself. _Better make the most of it while I can._

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

Those few days went by unproductive and uneventful, thankfully. Nothing much happened, but Renjun did find some good time to paint and draw, getting lost in a creative flow that further ebbed away his social stress.

However, on the last day things took a turn.

He got into work, smiling at the homely interior of the coffee shop. Taeil had texted him not long ago asking if he'd take a shift, seeing how Joohae probably wouldn't turn up. He accepted, figuring it'd get him out of the apartment.

What he didn't expect was to go into the back to see Joohae standing tall over Taeil. Renjun inaudibly gasped and stumbled back, watching from the crack in the door, unseen and unheard

"What do you mean I'm fired!?" The boy yelled, clearly enraged at his now former boss, who barely cowered away from him.

"You heard me." Taeil answered cooly, staring Joohae down with a steely expression. "You don't even complete your shifts, most of the time."

"I told you I had family issues! You're gonna penalise me for that!?"

With that, Renjun nearly scoffed. _What a liar. A big, fucking liar._

"The real world doesn't stop for you Joohae." The older replied sternly, now glaring. "I'm sorry, but you're keeping a space that is better suited for someone else. Find a job that will be more accepting of your conditions because, frankly, I can't keep letting you off like I have in the past."

Silence followed for a while, Joohae breathing heavily as the tension in the room tightened further and further, peaking just as Joohae pulled a gun that was tucked in at the back of his jeans. Renjun's heart stopped and his breath hitched as the gun pointed at Taeil's head.

"Don't keep up the act, old man." Joohae now growled, scowling viciously. "I know you know about NCT."

Surprisingly, Taeil made no movement - no flinch or recoil. He simply glared back at Joohae, sending chills down Renjun's spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stated simply, folding his arms. Joohae's eyes widened, hand on the gun tightening.

"You're lying." He snarled "You _fucker_ , you know all about this!" The click of his gun was enough to send Renjun sprinting into action.

He burst into the room and tackled Joohae, the taller boy too stunned and off-guard to actually retaliate straight away.

They wrestled harshly against the cold marble floor, Joohae managing to almost pin Renjun down and point the gun, but the smaller gripped his wrist and twisted it, making Joohae drop the gun with a cry of pain. He next managed to curl his knees up in the space and push his feet into Joohae's gut, kicking him hard enough to separate them. He delivered another kick to Joohae's face, sending him down so Renjun could quickly pin him down, though barely managing.

They stopped, panting and Taeil looked around, confused.

"Renjun...Where's Jeno and Jaemin?" He asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice. Renjun turned to him, also confused now.

"I told them I wanted to be alone for a few days...Y-You didn't expect them to come along, right?"

The silence was nothing but confirmation, broken only by Joohae laughing; he broke out of Renjun's grip and punched him square in the face, finally scrambling up, avoiding using his right hand to lean on anything.

"Pathetic." He hissed. "Can't defend yourself without the help of some dumb fucking kids, huh, old man?"

"Shut up!" Renjun snapped, shooting daggers at Joohae from where he crouched, winded from the smaller's kick earlier. "You can't do anything without using Namseok you incapable bastard! What, are you that scared of NCT that you can't face them? Talk about being pathetic, you're a coward as well! An insufferable, miserable, pathetic coward!"

Joohae growled again and immediately stumbled up to reach for his gun, laying on the floor, but Renjun was quicker. He grabbed the gun and scrambled back, aiming it at Joohae with shaking hands.

Fear flashed in the X-Z leader's eyes, but it passed quickly, overtaken by confusion and then amusement.

"Talk about being a coward." Joohae mimicked with a smirk. "You're more scared of me than you let on, Junnie."

"Don't call me that! You don't have the right!"

"Oh but _don't I?_ " He started pacing, walking around slowly to raise Renjun's anxiety. "We've been co-workers for so long, Junnie! All this time, I've been right here, right under your nose and you never even knew it! How does it feel to be so blind?"

"Shut your mouth! You never even came to work anyway! You mean nothing to me you prick!"

"Meant a lot to your friends though, didn't I? I exhausted Jisung and Donghyuck, gave Jeno the beating of his life and caused everyone else so much pain. So much despair. And yet only one of you pathetic little scraps is my true target."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Renjun glared, looking at the gun locked in his trembling grip. He swallowed nervously, trying the urge himself to pull the trigger. Joohae laughed again, taunting him.

"Can't do it? What a bitch. Does fucking two gang members not give you any blood thirst?"

Gritting his teeth, Renjun closed his eyes, trying to let the comment slide.

"Oh? Are you not fucking them? Too chicken to say how you _wuv your big scawy gangsters?_ "

A moment passed. Joohae grinned at Renjun as he struggled to pull the trigger on the gun, too scared to do it.

_He's right._

_I am a coward._

_I can't do it..._

"Pathetic. I should've murdered Jeno while we had the chance. Should've gone for Jisung myself, as well. The less pathetic kids in the world the better."

Rage bubbled up inside Renjun at that comment and he snarled out in response.

"You're the pathetic one here you son of a bitch!" He gripped the gun tighter, knuckles whitening with the pressure of it. "You're targeting people who did nothing to you! Innocent people and gang members who did nothing more than tell you that you weren't ready to play with dangerous shit!"

He stood up on shaky legs then, gun still pointed at the waste of space in front of him. He swallowed down his anxiety right then and there, but his rage crawled up like bile and tore its way out of him.

"And do you see why they did it? See why they said no? Because you're fucking unstable! Look at you - you're _petty_! Your life is so miserable and worthless that you had to latch onto a reasonable rejection to bring any kind of purpose into your life! You're nothing - just an immature and over reactive piece of shit! There's no wonder as to why your own gang hates your guts! What do you even bring to the table aside from childish thinking and needless violence, huh!? You're disposable at best and you know it!" He slumps against the wall, panting, his arms dropping down with a sudden exhaustion. "That's why you spend so much time trying to drag others down. Because you know you'll never amount to their achievements. Face it, Joohae. You're just jealous."

Nothing could be heard in the room apart from Renjun's breathing. He looked up at Joohae, only to the taller's face change from what seemed like despair to disgust and loathing. Joohae's fists clenched, his jaw tense and before Renjun could register, the X-Z leader was running straight for him.

He gasped and lifted the gun then, squeezing the trigger out of panic as he looked away. The shot rang out and Renjun swore he whited out for a second. When he opened his eyes, he saw Joohae had stopped dead in his tracks, clutching his shoulder, blood smearing his hand. Pained, choked off noises escaped him and Renjun felt a curl of guilt in his stomach before being replaced by surprise as Joohae stumbled out of the room.

He followed after finally getting his body to listen to him, though his steps felt heavy, as did his entire body. He got out into the main area of the shop, where Joohae couldn't be seen, but Taeil could. The man stared out of the window, confused and when his sights landed on Renjun, worried.

His whole world warbled for a second, vision fading in and out as he gripped the counter.

Everything felt so distant, his breathing - which was heavy, rushed and burned his chest - his touch, the sight of Jeno infront of him.

_Wait.._

_Jeno?_

"J-Jeno?" His voice came out mumbled and confused, but the younger seemed to understand, taking a hold of his shoulder gently, grounding him.

"We're here Junnie. Try to stay awake, alright?"

"I can't...spinning...tired...w-wanna...wanna sleep, Jen..."

He almost fell forward, Jeno catching him by the waist quickly.

A few more pleads from Jeno distantly came through, but Renjun could only helplessly fall into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


	15. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learns about what happened between Renjun and Joohae. Meanwhile, Chensung kind of develops and Donghyuck's wrist is still not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy guys! Finally got this chapter going! So much has happened that I need ot talk about sksksk  
> 1\. Hyuck's injury :(  
> I'm so sad that we won't see our sunshine boy all year..;-; I miss him already and it hasn't veen been month yet. I hope he's resting well and hope he comes back whenever he's ready and healthy enough to.  
> 2\. Christmas and the new year! Hope you all had a good christmas (if you celebrate) and a good new year! (And if you celebrate anything else around this time I hope you enjoyed that, too!)  
> 3\. 00 line are adults :( my babies ;-; (even tho I'm younger than them lmao)  
> 4\. HAIR IN THE AIR WAS GREAT THE NORENMIN CONTENT WE ALL NEEDED HAS ARRIVED  
> 5\. If you like my other fic Withering Down I'm sorry for not updating! I swear I am working on it, I'm just a bit stuck on it atm.  
> 6\. I have a tumblr!! my name is 'wafflehyuckie'! if you have anything you'd like to ask me or if you'd just like to chat, be sure to contact me there! ^w^ I might make some other accounts too like twitter so I'm not limited to 1 platform~~
> 
> Ugh this chapter sUCKS im so sorry I swear next chapter will be way better.

_Well...That marks all three of us to pass out. We should start a scoring system and see who faints like a girl the most. Right now it's 1 all._

 

Jisung looked down at the pavement he walked upon, hands shoved into his pockets. The news about Renjun had already reached him, courtesy of Taeil, and he was on his way to the older's apartment to see him. It was late, the sun just beginning to disappear behind the buildings around him, the sky above transitioning beautifully from warm colours like red and orange to much cooler ones such as blue and purple. Street lights had started to spark to life randomly, activating once the sun's rays could no longer reach and stretch across the streets. In contrast to the pretty palette of the sky, the city was lacklustre - boring greys covered in filth and dirt, cracks running up and down the path and brick work all around. It was such a strange combination that Jisung almost felt that the sky was an illusion or portal of some sorts, showing the disgusting city what it was missing so carelessly. It was in the twilight gloom that Jisung noticed the figures walking towards him, a wall of three people who looked as of they weren't going to split to let him pass. He rolled his eyes - hidden from view by the shadow cast across his face by his hood - and moved to walk to the left instead, choosing to just walk around the group as the passed each other. What he didn't expect, was to be stopped by one of the figures grabbing his wrist. He came to a halt, as did they, and he tugged his wrist back, raising an eyebrow expectantly

 

"Can I help you?" He asked rather bluntly. "Kind of in a hurry here." The person who took his wrist grinned at him - all of them did - and shoved their hands into their pockets, trying to seem casual.

 

"Yeah, actually." They responded, taking their hood down. Jisung's heart stuttered as Namseok's face was revealed and he instantly skittered to get more space between him and the group. "Your little friend gave my boss a bit of a beat down. And we don't appreciate that." Namseok grew closer, taking a knife out of his pocket slowly. "I'm sure a couple of stab wound will make up for a gunshot wound, right? Eye for an eye?" He snickered, lunging then to try and grab Jisung by the shoulder. Out of panic and almost reflex, Jisung grabbed Namseok's wrist and pulled it across the boy's chest quickly, taking a hold of his other knife-wielding hand afterwards, pushing against is as much as he could to avoid it from making contact with him.

 

"An eye for an eye? Sounds fair. I guess that means I can go ahead and mutilate your family or friends for no reason, huh?" In the corner of his eye, he could see the other two approaching; he had to think fast. With one last push, he managed to overpower Namseok's stabby hand and pin it to his side, delivering a harsh kick to his midsection to send him down so he could start running. With sheer will and fear, Jisung sprinted for his life, taking off down the street to get away. He ducked and weaved down different streets, wondering where to go until the most glorious sight met him.

 

"Mark!" He called out desperately, panting heavily as he tried to go faster to reach his safety sooner. The older turned at the call of his name, instantly growing concerned for the younger when he saw the fear on his face.

"What's wrong?" Putting a hand on Jisung's shoulder, he pulled the younger closer, though he tensed up at the contact. Jisung wheezed, looking the way he came from warily, eyeing it intensely.

 

"Namseok..." he got out after a few seconds. “Had a knife..." The words were messily strung together and it took Mark a second to process what had been said to him. When he did process it, however, he looked around frantically before tugging Jisung along, pulling out his gun for protection. He led Jisung through the streets, which were now murky dark, the bright street lights blocking out the view of the once-mottled sky. They arrived a little while later at Renjun's apartment, diving inside after keeping to the shadows for so long. Locking the door as soon as they got inside, they heaved for their breath back, looking over to see Donghyuck, J squared and Taeil in the kitchen, all of them staring in confusion.

 

"Jii ran into Namseok on the way." Mark explained, pushing off of the door he was leaning on and walking over to the group.

 

"What?" Taeil started immediately, only cut off by a shake of the head from the youngest.

"I'm fine. He just said he wanted payback over the state Renjun left Joohae in." Jisung replied after he caught his breath fully, walking further into the dimly lit apartment. "Speaking of..." he glanced around the apartment, raising his eyebrow in a silent question as he looked to the others.

 

"He's in his bed sleeping." Jaemin answered, looking stressed, fingers tapping anxiously on the counter. "Scared the daylights out of us when he blacked out. We thought he'd been hurt,"

"Did he not get injured?" Jisung inquired, sitting down beside Taeil.

 

"From what we can see? Not really. He's got bruises and a few scratches but nothing life threatening."

 

"It's a wonder. Joohae isn't a small guy - far from it. How Renjun managed to take him on, I don't know."

 

"He's tougher than you'd think." Donghyuck chimes in; the boy had been unusually quiet until now. He had a contemplative look on his face as he spoke. "He may not like fighting but that doesn't mean he's not good at it. Years of knowing him has taught me enough about his capabilities."

 

"he may be good at defending himself, but Joohae really booked it out of there...It seems like something scared him more than anything."

 

Jisung tilted his head, confused. Did they not know that Renjun had shot Joohae?

"Renjun shot Joohae, though. Didn't he?" he asked, catching everyone's attention and earning him questioning looks. he felt flustered now at all the attention - all the eyes on him - and he scrambled for a way to direct it away. "Taeil you were there! You must have seen or heard something, right?"

"I heard the gunshot - I was...to scared to go in and check at first." he admits, looking down guiltily. "And then when I was about to check -- I-Thought Renjun was gone. I thought Joohae shot him. He came out from the back and barged past me, running out of the shop faster than I could even comprehend...And then Renjun came out of the back as well, which is when Jeno and Jaemin arrived. He wasn't shot, so I assumed that Joohae missed and didn't bother checking in favour of a quick escape."

They all stood around in silence then, soaking in the information.

"So...Joohae got shot. And that's why he booked it out of there...? Or what?"

It was quiet for a little longer until Hyuck clicked his fingers, a look of realisation of his face as he attracted everyone's attention.

"We have security footage in the back room! We can just look at that, right?" he suggested, earning an affirmative nod from the other shop workers. Jeno, Jaemin and Mark looked relieved, sighing at the news. Best to see what actually happened before they assume that Namseok was actually telling the truth.

 

"We'll go look after Renjun wakes up. I think all of us should go and see it and I'm not comfortable with leaving Renjun alone like this." Taeil decided, getting no protest in return.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

Reviewing the footage proved quite the journey. Joohae cornering Taeil, Renjun appearing from seemingly out of nowhere, their fight and their last conversation before Renjun opened fire. The Dream Crew stared at the sight - eyes wide and clearly surprised about the contents of the footage. They hadn't known Renjun that long and definitely hadn't seen this side of him before. The boy in question himself watched the footage with a furrowed brow, still woozy from the brawl itself that only happened hours ago. He leaned on Hyuck, who wrapped an arm around his waist protectively, ready to support the older boy in case he collapsed again.

 

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Mark asked, eyebrows raised in surprise and curiosity. Renjun scoffed in response, leaning more into Donghyuck, face turned down as he responded quietly.

 

"Fight like what? A pansy?"

 

"Renjun, you fought off a guy that's twice your size and probably triple your weight. okay, maybe the last bit is an exaggeration - but still! you're tiny compared to him and you manage to fend him off and pin him down!" Chenle remarked, eyes sparkling as he spoke, clinging onto Jisung's arm in excitement and wonder.

 

The older Chinese boy shrugged, as if none of it meant anything to him.

"It's the kind of stuff we used to deal with. Bigger kids picking on us. I just did what I always used to do in those situations." he answered, voice tired and brittle sounding. It was a little strange to har - Renjun wasn't usually this dead sounding.

 

_Maybe he's just exhausted, still…_

 

"In any case, that was pretty impressive. You never told us you could do that." Jaemin muttered, taking one of Renjun's hands in his own, rubbing the skin gently. Another shrug.

 

"Wasn't ever important enough to mention." he responded bluntly. "Can we get out of here already? I'm tired."

 

everyone more or less silently agreed, following Hyuck and Renjun out of the shop. Jaemin remained at the back, clearly lost in thought as he fell back, eyes trained on the ground in a concentrated manner. Jeno slid next to him silently, throwing a questioning gaze until the younger finally decided to say something.

 

"Don't worry. I'm just thinking...Feels like Renjun isn't telling us something..."

 

"What makes you think that?"

 

"He's just...I don't know...Avoiding the questions a little bit?"

 

"...I guess so. Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll tell someone, if not us, eventually. Have some faith in him, alright? Now come on, everyone's already far ahead.”

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

"Watcha doin'?" Jisung looked up from his essay and up at Chenle, who was peering over his shoulder at the younger's laptop. He took in the boy's appearance; messy blonde hair and clearly slept in clothes. He hummed, turning back to his work as h responded.

"An essay for my english class. You just got up?" he received a confirmative hum, the older's arm wrapping around his neck lazily as his head rested on Jisung's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a bit, the only sound in the room being of Jisung's typing and whatever noises that emerged from outside. Jisung basked in it a little bit - enjoyed the comforting touch and presence that Chenle brought with him.

 

By now, he has resigned to the fact that he did in fact like Chenle. A little…

 

…

 

Okay, maybe a lot.

But could you really blame him? Chenle had become a huge part of his life - a loud, cheerful and caring ray of sunshine that constantly brought him happiness and affection. It was too difficult to deny his love. To himself, anyway. He couldn't fool his mind any longer, he was in love with his friend and roommate. In love with his humour, his little lilts in Korean, his high pitched, bordering on painful to hear laughs, his cheerfulness, his brightness, his everything. He was entirely whipped for the older. The realisation that his attraction to Chenle was serious brought with it crippling fear and anxiety, what with the fact that he saw himself as not even a fraction of what Chenle was. How could he ever hope to good enough for his friend? As said before, he wasn't even good enough for his parents, for his classmates. He was a useless scrap that everybody had disappointments in. He's sure sometimes that Renjun and Donghyuck only keep him around ut of pity instead of any actual positive feelings towards him.

 

As much as he wanted to hold Chenle and tell him that he was perfect in everyway that Jisung could only ever dream of being, he couldn't. As much as he wanted to truly show his appreciation, he couldn't. Because he'd most likely be cast aside, rejected and probably abandoned or cast aside like he has been in the past. disposable. forgettable. not good enough to be kept around or remembered.

 

In Chenle's eyes though? Well, things were very different.

 

He adored Jisung. Looked at him constantly as if he hung the fucking stars in the sky. He was cute, intelligent, witty. An absolute treasure of a boy that he wanted to stand by nd protect forever. He wanted to shelter him, keep him safe from everything in the world, even if he has already faced off against countless awful experiences in his life. Jisung deserved so much more in life than what he already had. He deserved to be happy, to be safe. Not stuck in an apartment with a gangster while writing an essay on what was probably 2 hours of sleep.

 

He knew that Jisung didn't sleep well at night. He wasn't very good at keeping it a secret - not with the bags under his eyes (which he tries to play off as being from too many work hours and school work.) The stress of all this gang related stuff really weighed on him, dragged him down. Chenle suspected that the younger blamed everything on himself - he was the bridge that connected the two teenage groups together. If him and Chenle never met, they probably would have never gotten into all the business in the first place. But that wasn't guaranteed anyway. Joohae still worked with them - he could have dragged them into it still, just at a much later date than they already did. And worse of all, they might have ended up dying from his idiotic plots against NCT. Without Jisung, Renjun, Donghyuck and Jungwoo may have suffered a worse off fate than they already have.

 

But the boy most likely wouldn’t see it this way. His insecurities were far too great to see such a positive to his actions - especially when those actions have brought with them a slew of negative events.

 

Chenle sighed, moving his hand up to play with Jisung’s hair idly as he watched him type out his essay.

 

Surprisingly, Jisung’s essay was..rather eloquent, containing words that he would never expect to come from the younger. Then again, he knew that Jisung was witty and had a lot more intelligence than he let on. Behind his shy, awkward demeanour was a great mind brimming with intelligence and knowledge.

 

“Looks good.” He muttered. Jisung turned his head to look at Chenle, giving a little smile that made his heart flutter. "You sure seem to know how to write a lot about romance novels."

They caught one other then, staring into each other’s eyes, tension filling in the small space between them, soon over flowing and spilling out, almost tightening the air and suffocating the boys.

Suddenly, they were much closer than they were before.

And the gap continued to close until their lips met.

  
♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧  


Donghyuck looked down at his wrist, sighing. It had been healing up slowly, as expected, but now it was passed the time in which it should’ve healed fully. He supposed it was worse of a strain than he thought. He contemplated going to a doctor about it when Mark walked into the kitchen where Hyuck was stood icing his injury. The older boy frowned, looking at Hyuck’s wrist with concern written all over his face.

 

“I thought you said it was getting better?” he asked with a slightly accusatory tone to his voice, walking over. Donghyuck shrugged in response, keeping his eyes to his arm.

 

“It’s better than it was.”

 

“And yet still needs icing? At this point?”

 

“It’s probably just worse than we thought it was. It’ll probably heal soon, calm down. I’m not in excruciating pain, Mark.”

 

Mark huffed and came closer, gently taking Hyuck’s good wrist and placing a hnd on his hip as he kissed him gently.

 

“I know, but I don’t like seeing you hurt. Even like this. I just want you to be okay.”

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and smiled, pressing their foreheads together gently.

 

“I am okay, you big goof.” he teased lightly. “You don’t need to worry about me. Renjun on the other hand…”

 

That got Mark’s attention. He pulled back a bit, expression concerned once more as he asked about it.

 

“He’s kind of been closing himself off lately. Especially from Jeno and Jaemin.”

 

“That explains why they’re being so mopey..”

 

With a snort, Donghyuck continues. “I think it’s to do with the argument between Renjun and Joohae. Y’know..the whole confessing thing.”

 

Mark trailed his thoughts back to that moment when they were reviewing the footage of the fight. Joohae had taunted Renjun about not conessing to two gang members - clearly Jaemin and Jeno. Who else would it be? He had sneaked a glance at the couple, but their faces had remained...stoic. Unaffected by the comment. So either it didn’t register; they didn’t take it seriously or they’re really good at hiding emotions. Honestly, at this point the answer could very well be all three.

“What do you think we should do about it?” Mark asked, causing Donghyuck to zone out in thought for a while.

 

“I don’t know…” he said at last, shaking his head defeatedly. “I’ll talk to him, I guess. I just hope it’s not something worse that’s been eating at him.

 

“Even if it is something else, we’ll find out a way to help him. Don’t worry, Hyuckie. We’re not going to lose him, alright? I promise.”

 

Donghyuck breathed out a small sigh at that, leaning into Mark’s open embrace.

 

_Please be okay, Junnie...I can’t lose you. I can’t lose any of you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always comments and kudos are appreciated!


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NoRenMin.  
> Chensung.  
> Joohae once again proves to be a detestable twat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOYOYO  
> Decided to update again! Enjoy this...mess of badly written kissing and arguments.  
> Writing that for Hyuck made me feel so bad ;-;
> 
> Funfact: back in the first draft of chapter 11 (which was written in...probably october/november time) Hyuck and Mark confronted Joohae instead! And Hyuck got shot in the leg. I scrapped it so I could focus on Renjun instead, tho. 
> 
> I did ponder over the possibility of him getting shot in this chapter but I felt like spraining his wrist and twisting his ankle would've been much easier to write sksks

"Renjun? It's me, Hyuck!" Donghyuck yelled out as he entered the older's apartment, gazing around. He stopped short - frozen in shock - which in turn cause Mark to walk right into him.

Recoiling, the older gave a questioning look to Hyuck, only to catch what he was looking at as well.

In the living room, Renjun was perched on the back of the couch, Jeno stood between his legs, hands cradling the smaller's hips as he kissed him. They were oblivious - completely shut off from the world, it seemed as they didn't even budge at Hyuck's call.

 _Have me and Mark ever been that wrapped up in each other...?_ Hyuck asked himself. _Probably._

A shuffle in kitchen caught Mark's eye and be looked over to find Jaemin, who was grinning rather smugly. He leant his head on his hand and beckoned over the two awestruck boys. Not wasting any time, they rushed over for an explanation.

"About time? When did this become a thing?" Mark grumbled, raising an eyebrow. Jaemin who shrugged, his grin not budging off of his face.

"Happened today. We all got a little bit... _impulsive_ , so to speak."

"Certainly looks like it." Came a teasing remark from Haechan, who gestured to the still kissing couple on the couch. Jaemin gave no reply, instead clearing his throat and calling out to his boyfriends.

"Hey love birds! We have guests!"

Renjun was the one to pull away, turning his head to look over at the other three in the apartment, a mortified expression on his face. Jeno, on the other hand, didn't seem to care and simply redirected his kisses to Renjun's neck, paying special attention to his jaw. The older  huffed and pushed at Jeno's shoulders lightly.

"We have company." He whined in protest, making Jeno chuckle against his throat. He turned kisses into something more akin to nuzzles, wrapping his arms around Renjun's waist and bringing him in closer. The older let the hug happen, which turned out to be his biggest mistake as Jeno suddenly lifted him up, making Renjun squeak and hold onto him for dear life.

"Jeno you _fucking_ \--!"

"Calm down. I'm not gonna drop you." Jeno replies with a smirk.

Without much struggle, if any at all, he carried Renjun over to the kitchen, lifting him up onto the counter. Renjun sighed and covered his face with his hands, flustered and flushing a deep red.

"Sorry you had to see that." He mumbled, refusing to let his hands move. Hyuck rolled his eyes and poked Renjun in the side, causing the boy to twitch and squirm away.

"Don't be so dramatic, Jun." Hyuck remarked, growing a grin on his face. "It's not the worst state I've seen you in."

"Still." The older threw back. "It's not a very...decent sight. And not a decent way to get caught.

"We could've caught you doing much worse." He punctuated his point with a wink.

Renjun flared up again, pulling his hood up and tugging at the strings to tighten it around his head.

"Hyuck that's gross. I'm only 18." He complained. The others in the room watched on in amusement, deciding to sit back and watch the show instead of interfering.

"Just saying." Donghyuck shrugged, pulling his phone out to check it.

"Y'know...Despite the fact that all our hyungs are in a relationship I don't think I've ever caught them during...that." Jaemin realised, pulling a face as he referred to unspeakable actions.

Mark pulled a face as well, though it seemed to be more full of regret and disdain.

"Be glad that you haven't."

A quiet blanket took over at the realisation and everyone apart fron Mark had started cracking up, giggling in pity for the poor leader.

"Huh. I guess that's what Taeyong meant by _more experienced._ " Jeno commented slyly, creating another round of squeaky chortles from everyone.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

" _So..._ "

" _So..._ " Jisung ran a hand through his hair anxiously.

"I like you."

"Uh huh...and I like you..."

"So does this...?"

"Make us...?"

"A thing...?"

"O-Only if you want to!" They both rushed out in unison. They paused, staring each other down with wide eyes. Chenle cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Park Jisung..." he started, huffing nervously. "Will you...be my boyfriend?" It took a couple of seconds to reply, Jisung's mind whirring as if on over drive.

He nodded, though it was more like a strange jerk of his head. He looked down at his lap, not being able to look the older in the eyes. Chenle sighed and reached over, placing a comforting hand on Jisung's shoulder.

"Hey. It's okay. We'll take it slow, alright? We'll be fine." Another nod, but this time it was more fluid. He brought a spindly hand up to the one on his shoulder, taking it and lacing their fingers.

"We'll do this together." He muttered. "We'll make it work." Chenle doesn't think he's smiled so much in his life.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

It had been a while since all seven of them had hung out. The breeze was gentle, kissing grassy field they looked out on - dew, from the downpour that occurred a few hours ago, slowly dripping off and soaking into the ground. Dusk was upon them. Twilight had once more danced around the sky before fading off, leaving an army of stars in its wake.

"It's getting a little late." Mark stated, folding his arms. He smiled around at his friends, all covered in mud and grass from several games of football. It was a good day. One that felt...more nostalgic. Returning to him parts of a child hood he never really had.

"Yeah. We should probably head back." Renjun agreed, out of breath. The Chinese boy had his hands resting on his thighs, hunched over as he tried to catch his breath. The others soon closed in, Hyuck leaving the ball they had (found and) used next to a nearby bench.

Heading back to their apartments, the chatter amongst them was more of a mutter that echoed through the dark, empty streets. The quiet atmosphere was calming - a soothing kind of feeling filling Mark's heart as he looked over at the others.

The calm didn't last long though, as several figured emerged from the darkness at lightning speed, snatching up Jisung, Donghyuck and Renjun, trapping them all in choke holds. With the attackers came Namseok and - fucking hell - Joohae.

The Dream Crew instantly pulled out their guns from their belts, aiming at the ones who dared touching their friends.

"Let them go!" Mark demanded, voice steely and cold. Joohae only laughed, walking forwards in an almost intimidating fashion.

"Calm down, Markie." He taunted, eyes narrow. "Get too aggressive and I'll have to take out one of your little friends here."

He cast a glance back to the three boys, making eye contact with Renjun. "I reckon eliminating that little prick first would do just fine."

"Don't you fucking dare Joohae!" Mark snarled, though not lifting the gun. "Hurt them and I'll be sure you'll live out the rest of your life in excruciating pain. You'll regret the day you were ever brought into this world."

Joohae scoffed, folding his arms, face turning sour rather quickly.

"You assume that's never happened to me before? How terribly misinformed you are."

"Misinformed? You're nothing but a petulant bitch. You probably don't even know what street life feels like."

This. This caused a snap. Mark could see it in Joohae's eyes; in the way that he threw his hands up and spun around quickly in disbelief, twirling all the way back around to then step forward a little.

"Oh really!? You think so, hm? Tell me, Markus - do you not feel any...bond between us at all? No ropes binding us together at a single source? Do you have any fucking idea as to who I am? Do any of you!?" He snapped his head around to scowl at the rest of the dream crew.

"Does it look like we know!?" Donghyuck hissed, wriggling around in his captives grip. "Are we detectives now all of sudden? This isn't guess fucking who, Joohae." The X-Z leader turned to Hyuck then, giving a sickly, crooked grin.

"Maybe I should enlighten you then, hm? Introduce you to the bigger picture - the more extravagant game behind all of this _child's_ _play_."

" _Spit it out then!_ " Hyuck snapped, glaring. A chuckle emerged from Joohae and he snaked over to the mouthy boy, getting close until he turned his head, clearly uncomfortable.

"Tell me, Donghyuck - tell me all of you - do you honestly think that Mark is your brave and fearless leader? Do you think he's always been there for his precious team mates?" He sharply turns then, growling out before anyone could answer.

"Well, he's not! He's nothing but a fraud - a coward! A traitor! Someone who will forget all about his group mates when a better opportunity shows up!"

Silence struck, the only sound being from distant traffic at the heart of the city. Mark looked bewildered, a sudden realisation and understanding clouding in his eyes, storming them over.

"Joohae... _S-Song Joohae_?" Joohae clapped his hands together, the striking sound bellowing into the streets, echoing into the night.

"Ding ding ding! Looks like we have a _fucking_ _winner_ , ladies gentlemen!" Everyone stared at Mark now, confused.

"Mark...What's he talking about?" Chenle asked softly. The leader looked at the youngest of his crew, guilt flashing through him. He cast his eyes down to the floor, swallowing nervously.

"We used to be in the same group..." Mark mutters, eyes not being able to fixate on one spot as he scanned the ground. Disbelief coarsed through him. "I thought he'd died in the shootout."

"You left me behind!" Joohae snarled. "You betrayed me and ran off with your precious hyungs without a second thought!"

"I didn't even know that you were alive! From what I knew you were all fucking dead! What the fuck did you want me to do, Joohae!? Go around poking all the dead bodies of my friends!? Look for you endlessly when all you even fucking did was run away like the coward you are!?"

Joohae's face scrunched up at that, a loathing expression creeping onto his face. His hands clenching tightly into fists.

"You abandon me, forget about me and now you have the nerve - the gall! - to speak to me like this!? Like I'm such a lesser being than you!?"

"You ARE a lesser being than him!" Donghyuck scoffed before Mark could say anything. "He didn't attempt to murder and harm a bunch of innocent fucking people just because he was thought to be dead by someone!"

"I was _forced_ to do all of this!" Joohae snapped back, glaring at Donghyuck. "I should have been in his place! I should've been the one they found! Not that ungrateful son of a bitch!"

The dream crew almost stepped back as Joohae swung back around to face them - to fix his crazed expression onto Mark. Nothing but hatred burned in his gaze.

"Wait wait wait...So now you're telling us that all of this was out of _jealousy_!?" Renjun almost screeched. Hid outburst was sudden, overriding anyone's attempt at speaking up. He thrashed a little in the hold of his captor. "You hurt MY friends and MY FAMILY all because you're too fUCKING DENSE AND BIG HEADED TO REALISE THAT YOU'RE NOT STABLE ENOUGH FOR ANYTHING MORE THAN A FUCKING POCKET KNIFE!?"

The words came out so viciously that even Mark was slightly scared of the boy. Renjun caught his breath for a few moments, glaring up at a stunned Joohae.

The X-Z leader's face transformed once again. He snarled.

"You detestable little brat - you always were more out spoken one weren't you? Always had something to say." He marched over to the young Chinese boy. "You're going to be the one I find most joy in disposing of."

" _Fuck you_."

Renjun squirmed again, looking down right murderous as he looked into Joohae's eyes. Joohae's hand came up, balling into a fist as he reeled back.

A gunshot startled him out of it though and he looked over at Jaemin, who had fired into the street, not hitting anything.

"You hurt a single hair on his head and I'll personally take my time in making you suffer for it."

"Oh really, now?" Joohae tilted his head,looking like a curious creature rather than a human being. "Is that a threat or a challenge, my dear Jaemin?"

"It's a promise."

Joohae scoffed at that, clearly amused. "Let's test your word right now, shall we?"

He turned around, ready to deliver a harsh punch to the Chinese boy, but stopped short once again as he took in the sight that met him.

His body was limp, almost lifeless, in the arms of Joohae's underling. He furrowed his eyebrows before snorting, putting his hands on his hips.

"Pathetic."

Jaemin and Jeno looked on, horrified at the sight of their boyfriend looking so...dead-like. Anger bubbled inside them as Joohae stepped close, lifting Renjun's chin with his hand while tsking.

"Talks big and yet proves himself to be nothing more than a useless, fragile little scrap." He chuckles, stroking Renjun's cheek with his thumb lightly to piss Jaemin and Jeno off even more. He sent a smug grin their way. "Is that why you like him? Does his weakness make you feel like the strong heroes that you know you're not? Does protecting him like a fledgling make you feel better about yourselves?" With a taunting laugh, he directs his attention back to the unconscious Renjun, falsely cooing. "He's rather cute when he's not running his mouth, isn't he?" 

Renjun's eyes suddenly snapped open then, still glittering with murderous intent. Before anyone knew it, Renjun was using his captor as leverage, kicking Joohae in the gut and quickly wrapping a leg behind his captor's, pulling harshly. It startled them so bad that they actually slipped on the wet concrete, going down while letting go of Renjun.

The other two used this distraction well, worming their way out of the underlings' grasps with a similar defiance. Quickly, they made their way to the dream crew, taking up residence behind them.

On the way, Joohae stuck out his leg, tripping Hyuck up and forcing the boy to catch himself on his already damaged wrist. He cried out in pain, unable to keep himself up, and ended up falling onto his side, breathing heavily in pain.

Joohae scrambled up to his feet, enraged at the fact he was so easily fooled by Renjun. He pulled his own gun out, aiming straight for the boy until smirking and switching to Donghyuck. An easier target.

"You asked for this." Joohae growled lowly, smirking as fear flashed like lightning in Hyuck's tear-filled eyes. He was frozen to his spot, unable to move from the line of fire.

Two shots tore through the night, as did everyone's cry for Donghyuck. Mark's eyes closed, almost dropping his gun. He couldn't look.

_No._

_No he can't -_

Joohae made a choking sound.

Everyone looked up.

He no longer had a hold of his gun, the weapon dropped to the ground. Around it, blood was dripping, the source being his hand - punctured by two gunshot wounds.

He stared down at it, face now pale and ghostly. The underlings acted fast then, quickly grabbing Joohae and ushering him away as fast as they could.

Them moving revealed the glorious sight of Yuta, Doyoung and Lucas.

Everyone sighed in relief briefly until Hyuck's rushed, heavy breathing became loud again in the night air.

The dreamies dived down, Mark gently slipping his hands underneath Donghyuck to hold him close and help him sit up. The younger's breathing was harsh, almost panicked and rushed; his legs shuffled and he squirmed, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed loudly.

"Hurts. It _hurts_." Hyuck choked out, holding his wrist close to his chest. Mark, holding back his own tears, ran his hand through Donghyuck's hair soothingly.

"Shh...I know, baby. I know. You're gonna be okay, though, alright? Just breathe, baby. Breathe for me."

"Mark - I _can't_. Hurts. Hurts too much."

" _Nonono_ \- c'mon, Hyuckie. Stay awake for me. We need to know what's wrong, okay? You have to stay awake--"

Mark looked up as Yukhei kneeled in front of him and Hyuck, silently asking to carry the injured boy. He sighed in resignation.

"Baby, Lucas is gonna lift you so we can get you home, okay?" Hyuck looked unsure, clutching at Mark's jacket before nodding.

Yukhei took that as an okay and gently lifted Hyuck, one arm secure around his waist and the other under his legs. Upon the jostling of his leg, Hyuck let out a choked off yelped, twitching in pain and gripping onto Yukhei for a second before going limp.

"Let's get him home quickly." Doyoung ordered. "Is anyone else hurt?" Everyone shook their heads, to which Doyoung deemed as satisfactory and began leading the way home. ♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

"How is he?" Renjun asked as soon as Mark entered the living room, where the group sat around, worried out of their minds.

"He...Should be okay. Johnny, Taeil and Kun are gonna take him to the hospital to make sure, though. His wrist and ankle are fucked."

"This is the nth time he's hurt Hyuckie now." Jeno points out. "Why him? It can't be a coincidence...right?"

Mark shook his head.

"He wants to get at me. Hyuck is his best bet - he's not trained like NCT and he's closest to me out of him, Renjun and Jisung."

"He wants to get at Renjun, too."

All eyes turned to Jisung, who hadn't spoken a word since before the attack.

"Think about it for a second. Renjun shot him in the shoulder and completely tore him down twice. He aimed for Renjun at first for pulling that fainting act but then went for Hyuck cause he knew it'd destroy Renjun as well."

"That reminds me --- how the _fuck_ did you figure out how to do that?" Jaemin asked, looking at Renjun questioningly.

He shrugged in response, hands wringing together anxiously.

"Just...something I picked up." He responded, muttering. "As I said - you learn this shit when you deal with bullies."

"You got into fights this bad?"

"Yeah. I have a bit of a fucking mouth on me, Min. You know that."

Jeno snorted and muttered an "We definitely know that." Earning him a light slap on the leg from Jaemin. Renjun smiled in amusement and the tension in the air seemed to lighten up, carrying on through the restless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! Don't forget to follow me on tumblr at 'Wafflehyuckie'!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, constructive feedback is very welcome! Kudos and comments are appreciated! Stay healthy and safe, friends! ♡♡


End file.
